


The Young Heretics

by thehereticsdiaries



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehereticsdiaries/pseuds/thehereticsdiaries
Summary: "𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵....𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦-""𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵?"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 "[ tvd - season 7 ][ legacies - season 1 ]
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman, Kaleb Hawkins/Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Nora Hildegard/Mary Louise, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. THE HILDEGARD-LOUISE TWINS

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note (A/N)
> 
> Hi readers! Welcome to The Young Heretics! We would love to thank you all in advance for taking the time to read and love our work! The reason why we started this fanfic is that our love for Nora and Mary Louise is too extreme and we feel so attached to them that we love to think that we are their daughters! So please feel free to put yourself as either Jade or Luna. As the author of this story, I take no credits over any characters that belong to the shows, The Vampire Diaries and Legacies. Personally, I watch a lot of American TV Shows so most of my ideas and inspirations come from the shows I've watched. Please do help share our story around and if there are any requests for anything please do not hesitate to send us a message on twitter!  
> Author: @sadasianfan  
> Editor: @shadesofparker
> 
> Important message for readers:
> 
> This fanfic will partially be based on Legacies for some chapters. However, we take absolutely no credits to all the stories/scenes created in the show, including TVD. As written on The Vampire Diaries Wiki page, the timeline for episode 1 of Legacies is 2028. However, after some calculation, it's actually an error and so we correct it in our fanfic timeline to 2030. A few things to note, we will add more new characters along the way so be sure to read our authors notes for the updates. This fanfic would be like an AU of TVD, TO and Legacies and doppelgängers other than Elena and Stefan exists in this fanfic. Also please do not confuse Jade Hildegard Louise with Jade in Legacies, it was just a coincidence that we chose the same name before they aired the episode, Kai Parker Screwed Us. This fanfic is also available on Wattpad with the same title and same user by us!
> 
> CAST:
> 
> Dominique P.C as Jade Hildegard-Louise  
> "THE CUNNING, DIABOLICAL, PRANKSTER TWIN" 
> 
> Maia Mitchell as Luna Hildegard-Louise  
> "THE BUBBLY, WEIRD, CARING TWIN"
> 
> Teressa Liane as Mary Louise/Mama  
> "THE SCARY, PROTECTIVE, DEVIOUS MOTHER"
> 
> Scarlett Hefner as Nora Hildegard/Mum  
> "THE LOVING, EASILY-WORRIED, BRATTY MOTHER"
> 
> Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Dr. Saltzman  
> "THE FIRM, FATHERLY HEADMASTER"
> 
> Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Andrea Mikaelson  
> "THE STUBBORN, BRAVE TRIBRID"
> 
> Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby  
> "THE MYSTERIOUS BOY"
> 
> Kaylee Bryant as Josette/Josie Saltzman  
> "THE LEVEL-HEADED, STABLE TWIN"
> 
> Jenny Boyd as Elizabeth/Lizzie Saltzman  
> "THE BOLD, PERFECTIONIST TWIN"
> 
> Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park  
> "THE CONNIVING, SARCASTIC, EVIL DARK LORD"
> 
> Quincy Fouse as Milton Greasley/M  
> "THE ADORABLE, COMIC-GEEK VAMPIRE"
> 
> Peyton Alex as Rafael Waithe  
> "THE CHARMING WOLF"
> 
> Chris Wood as Joseph Warren Falcon  
> "THE STAMMERING, NERDY WITCH"

**28 NOVEMBER 1930 - 1903 PRISON WORLD**

"Happy anniversary, my love." Mary Louise spoke with her raspy morning voice knowing that Nora has been staring at her for at least 10 minutes while she was half asleep.

"Good morning Mare and happy anniversary," Nora replies with a huge smile plastered on her face as she leans in for a kiss. The blonde happily responded back, smiling against her lips before they parted.

"Let us explore what this dreadful world has today, shall we?" Mary Louise suggested as she gently caresses her fingers through Nora's messy waves while staring into her hazel green eyes. The blonde couldn't stop staring at her girlfriend. God, she's so beautiful. Wait, no scratch that.

She's ethereal.

"Where to?" Nora asks only to receive a suspicious grin from Mary Louise herself.

**-FLORIDA-**

"Wow, the seaside looks amazing, Mary Lou! It's so beautiful!" Nora exclaims in excitement. She happily wanders around breathing in the fresh air, holding the bottom of her white dress up as she buries her feet into the dry sand before the ocean waves wash over. 

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Mary Louise smiles adoringly at her beloved as she falls deeper in love with her all over again. The only person keeping her sane in this prison world is Nora and she would do anything just to make her happy despite being stuck here. Just the two of them like this, enjoying each other's presence. And that smile...her angelic smile that she would want to see every day so she makes sure that it appears on her porcelain face all the time.

Hours went by quickly, like what seems like seconds when spending time with each other. They left the seaside to take a stroll around town entering an empty neighbourhood. Right ahead stood a really huge and beautiful mansion, the only house that stood out the most in this neighbourhood.

Nora turns towards Mary Louise and smirks "Race you there?" she vamps speed towards the mansion before getting any reply from the other woman.

Mary Louise just shook her head at her bratty attitude and chased after her. Knowing that Nora is slower, Mary Louise slowed down purposely, letting the brunette win while she pretends to be gasping for air once they reach the gates.

"Let's go in!" Nora excitedly says as she spelled off the locked gate, having it flung wide open. They stroll through the beautiful front yard that's filled with fully bloomed flowers, walking past the huge fountain and heading to the main door. Once they get in, their eyes start to wander around the place. They gaze along the white walls that hung huge paintings of the few known artists and some expensive decors. A huge chandelier was hung in between the two curved stairs that lead to the second floor. It looks simple yet elegant. They were in awe. 

"This place is humongous!" Mary Louise said in awe as she spun around taking in the beauty of the interior this mansion has to offer.

They both went upstairs to explore more, going into different rooms. Nora then enters a room which seems to look like a room fit for a king. She looked around until a huge wooden closet nearby caught her eyes.

"Mare, look!" Nora squealed. She proceeds to open it, causing Mary Louise to turn and run towards her. She was afraid something might pop out and attack her girlfriend but was relieved to see a bunch of gorgeous dresses lined up neatly inside.

Nora gasped, "These outfits, these dresses, they're beautiful!"

"Well try them on, my love!" Mary Louise stands at the door, leaning on it with her left shoulder with both her arms and feet crossed. Nora rummaged through the dresser, sliding the dresses to the side one by one till she stopped at a silky daffodil dress with flower designs plastered around it from the bottom to the top.

Mary Louise was staring the entire time as Nora took out a dress from the closet. She displays it towards Mary Louise before she starts stripping in front of her. This caused the blonde woman to have her eyes wide. An automatic reaction occurred as her eyes slowly started to glide down from her neck to her petite waist and finally to her short smooth legs, taking her time to indulge herself through the features.

Nora knows that Mary Louise is enjoying every second of it through the mirror in front of her so she starts teasing her a little before putting on the dress.

"Help me out?" Nora asks as she brings her long wavy brown hair to the front exposing her smooth bareback to Mary Louise.

Mary Louise shook herself out of her trance and made her way to her lover. "You look stunning my love." She compliments her as she stares right into Nora's eyes through the mirror while she slowly pulls the zipper up.

Nora faces her back to the mirror, making their lips only a couple of inches apart. "What if I wear this to our wedding?" Nora suggested while she did a little spin to show Mary Louise the entire look.

Mary Louise got really surprised by her question, causing her to take a step back,

"Wedding?" Mary Louise asked while watching Nora continue her spins. Nora's question seems to be running around her mind on and on, making her heart start beating so fast knowing that her current girlfriend would want to marry her someday. 

Mary Louise chuckles, smiling ear to ear as she compliments her girlfriend, "Well that would look very attractive and I would really love it if you wear this to our wedding, love." Suddenly, Mary Louise can't help but think about the future she plans to have with her lover.

A wedding? A honeymoon? A family?

Mary Louise paused and pondered on the last question.

_A family_

Mary Louise kept that thought running through her mind while Nora gave her a dress for her to change into. Mary Louise and Nora never talked about starting a family or having kids. The blonde certainly wants to start a family but she's not sure if she could say the same for Nora. On the other hand, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to raise the child right or be a good mother at least. Given her past with her own family, she's unsure if she would be capable of doing all that.

Once she's done changing, she turns to Nora, "Well? How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous Mare!" Nora's eyes sparkled. She takes a step closer to her and places her arms around the taller girl's neck while Mary Louise places hers on the shorter girl's hips. They then started swaying left to right in sync, as if their minds were playing the same song. Their forehead pressed against each other with their eyes closed while both smiling wide, enjoying each other's presence. Mary Louise decided to take this opportunity to ask her,

"Nora?"

Nora looks up to her girlfriend, the rays of sunlight shining through the cracks on the window shines on her face, making Nora's hazel eyes glow. Once her eyes were set on the blonde's, Mary Louise can't help but feel nervous so she took her time to calm herself down before asking,

"Have you ever thought of starting a family someday?"

**PRESENT: 26 FEBRUARY 2030 - SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL || JADE & LUNA'S ROOM **

_**Jade's POV** _

"You can't keep doing that Jade!" a short brunette girl comes in screaming while entering our modern yet vintage looking room as she slams the door shut.

I gulped in fear.

_Crap..._

I knew I'd really pissed her off this time because she never calls me by my first name, like EVER and the only time she does that, was when she's really angry. Luna isn't the type to get angry easily. She's really bubbly. Like a literal tot in person and I'm not bluffing on this. She would skip through the halls of the school at random times and hum a song about magical unicorns and her love for cookies. And she bloody owns a unicorn plushie called "Mrs Fluffy" and cuddles with it every night.

Seriously....just how are we related? Better yet, twins? She's all sprinkle, pink, cotton candy land while I go for gory, bloody and horror. Yeah, total opposites. She's called the "puppy" of the family for these reasons. Aside from those characteristics, she still held the title of being the "older" twin and made sure I didn't get into trouble or do something reckless.

So, ladies and gentlemen, meet my weird bubbly twin sister, Luna Hildegard-Louise. Yes, Hildegard-Louise, the names of the few well known, ruthless Heretics that took over Mystic Falls a decade ago and killed every trespasser that came into the town after it had been evacuated. The Heretics are a coven of powerful hybrids, both being a siphoner witch and a vampire, originally from the Gemini Coven but soon were cast out for their siphoning abilities which are considered to be an "abomination" to nature.

They were brought together thanks to Grandma Lily. Without her, our mothers, Nora and Mary Louise, wouldn't have found each other and ultimately they wouldn't have us.

And here we are, in our rooms in the Salvatore Boarding School, with my sister screaming the bloody hell out of her head at me.

_Now, forever hold your peace, Jade_

"Don't worry Lu, I've healed and compelled him to forget everything that happened," I reassured her.

"We have blood bags for a reason Jade and you could have just drunk those that were given to us!"

"Haven't you learned anything that Mama (Mary Louise) has taught us? The way we should be living our lives is by drinking HUMAN blood directly from their veins, not from some disgusting blood bags" I pointed out as I wiped the blood dripping down my chin with my thumb and licking it clean.

"Oh, plus that squirrel blood is really gross, human blood is definitely better" I gave her that tiny hint of an evil smirk before her face changed.

"For god's sake, our mothers put us here for a reason, Jade. They want us to be better, they put us here to be safe, to learn and not have a past like theirs! Think about how Mum (Nora) would feel if she finds out about this. What Mama taught us was way before they knew this school existed when we were on the run." Luna snapped as she walked towards me.

"Don't remind me" I whispered under my breath and lowered my head down, praying that Lu wouldn't hear a thing which was stupid because she obviously could with her vamp hearing.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Lu's face softened and I think she kind of regretted saying it.

"Hey, Jay.... I'm sorry. I'm just-"

She took a deep breath, trying to hold in her tears before she continues,

"I'm just worried that you'd get kicked out of school if you got caught because God knows how clumsy you can be at times." She paused, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please, I just don't want to lose anyone else." She pleaded as a stray drop of tear rolled down her cheek.

My heart sank. 

_She's blaming herself again...._

The event that happened about 3 weeks ago was clearly still fresh in her mind. It was....traumatising for her.

On February 9th, was the day that Luna lost her best friend,

Ava Maxfield.

The only mortal friend she befriended from Mystic High and as much as I hate those stuck up girls and idiotic boys from that school, Ava was an exception.

She was basically Luna's pillar, a partner in crime, happy pill, her recovery of downfalls, and they would do anything for each other even if it meant sacrificing their happiness for the other.

Then some stupid nut brain decided to pick a day to ram their car against Ava and now Luna is taking all the blame for it.

She wasn't her usual self after the incident and I suggested that she should take a break from school the next day but having to inherit the stubbornness from Mama, she insisted. Our mothers were hesitant to let that go as well but nonetheless they weren't worried much considering the fact that we are in the care of Dr Saltzman. Needless to say, everything will be okay.

But boy we were wrong.

Her emotions were too much for her to handle and she would accidentally siphon off from students and the walls of our school, making her lose control of her powers during classes. Thinking that maybe after a day, she would be okay but it got worse after the fourth.

Students were complaining and some were afraid to go near her as if she was a walking time bomb. I couldn't take it, watching her lose herself with every little thing that reminded her of Ava. It was hard for me and everyone else around her but it was worse for her. I told our mothers about it and Dr Saltzman got notified about the incident and gave us a two weeks break.

For that whole two weeks, she would just lock herself up in her room and cried, all day, and starving herself till she was in a peak of being desiccated. This process pained both our mothers and even I can't do much of it as well. Almost every night, she would have nightmares and her powers got out of control again. Mum and Mama had to burst their way through her room and console her, reading their favourite poetry to put her back to sleep. When I finally got a good look at her after some time, I was horrified.

She looked so..... broken. Her hair was dishevelled, clothes were tattered probably due to all the violent pullings and visible bags under her puffy emotionless bloodshot eyes with the visible tears falling down her marbled skin.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to kill the person who caused this pain.

I wanted to hold her and prevent anyone from touching a strand of hair on her.

I was beyond enraged. From that day onwards, I've made a promise to myself that I'll always make sure she doesn't feel this way, ever again.

And now, me being brainless me, had to relief those memories and place myself in a spot where I'm being an idiotic, selfish bitch towards her.

 _Jade, God how stupid can you be?!_ I screamed in my head, mentally beating myself up.

"No, Lu, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being such a bad sister. I wasn't thinking about how much it must have affected you." I ran my hands through my brown hair in distress, frustratingly tugging some strands in the process while apologizing, "I was being my stupid self as usual and I hate to be the one to make you relief that again" I cupped her cute chubby cheeks in my hands and holding her head up gently to make sure her glossy brown eyes met my green ones.

"I promise I will stop drinking human blood and drink from those disgusting blood bags instead okay?" I smiled at her as I wiped off her tears that cascaded down.

She smiled through her tears, "You better"

I scrunched up my nose as she pinched it which made her giggle before pulling me into a hug.

_**Luna's POV** _

We promised to speak of nothing about the runaway and I did, it was a stupid mistake.

_You're so dumb, Luna. No wonder Ava-_

I shook my head as I wiped that thought off. I quickly changed into the school attire and touched up my wavy brown hair. I face the mirror and once I inspect everything from head to toe, I give a satisfied nod before grabbing my bag.

"Ready?" Jay asked as she tightened her tie around her neck.

I nodded and we headed out of our room together. She slid her left arm into mine, locking our arms together as we proceeded to walk towards the main hall where the witches are. Just when we were passing by the corridor, we saw Josie Saltzman walking away from Penelope Park, the school's dark lord. Apparently she doesn't seem to have a heart because I swear that girl is a nasty, repulsive, little twat.

She seemed to sense our presence and turned towards us. Once her eyes were laid on us, she smirked.

"Look who's back, The Heretics," Penelope tauntingly said as she stood up to her feet. Knowing what was coming next, I nudged Jay, signalling her to keep moving to our class.

"What now, Penelope?" Jay asked in annoyance, ignoring me.

 _Oh goodness, gracious_ I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Oh, nothing," she smugly answered. She turned towards me and innocently asked. "How's Ava? Oh right!" She snickered as she folded her arms before completing her sentence,

"Dead."

Once those words attacked me, I froze on my spot, can't help but to relive that moment again...

**_FLASHBACK: 9 FEBRUARY 2030 - MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL_ **

_Ava pulled me into an empty classroom that was unlocked and closed the door shut before she turned around to face me, frustration shown on her face._

_"You did that didn't you?" she questioned._

_"Did what?" I lied through my teeth, trying to hide that proud smile of mine when I threw the school's jock, Dan Warrington, across the field without laying a finger on him. Yeah, serve him right._

_"Don't you lie to me, Luna!!" Ava yelled as she slammed both her palms on the table, feeling annoyed that she didn't receive the answers she wanted._

_I jumped in fear, surprised by her actions. I glanced at Ava, as she was breathing heavily, clearly showing how angry she is. She hung her head low, to try and cool herself down before looking up to ask me again._

_"You're something else aren't you?" she continued and pondered for a while, looking as if she's trying to put the pieces together before her eyes went wide,_

_"You're not human......." she realized. I embrace it. Here it comes...._

_"You're a witch!"_

_I knew it. I knew this was a big mistake. A stupid one I mind you. Even Jade thinks it was a bad idea._

_"Lu!! Are you insane? Who turned your brain upside down and decided it was a bloody good idea to befriend a human from Mystic High?! This is gonna put us all in jeopardy!"_

_I get that. I do. I do know the risks but still, I insisted. She doesn't know what it feels like to feel.....normal, for once._

_I wanna know what it feels like to be a mortal, to actually interact with the other kids who knew nothing about magic, to actually live a life without having to talk about anything supernatural every second. Aside from the classrooms that reek of sweats and strong perfume that made me wanna gag, the whole entire experience was mundane._

_Meeting Ava was one of the most amazing things to have ever happened during this journey. We met at Mystic Grills when my family first moved here and from there, we instantly clicked._

_Keeping my true identity a secret was the hardest thing to do but I know that as long as I don't use my powers in public, she wouldn't know about it and at the same time I wouldn't jeopardise our school._

_But I guess now not listening to Jade was something I regretted not agreeing._

_I laughed lightly, "Okay seriously, Ava I get that you watched those supernatural TV shows but do you honestly believe that they existed?" I tried to conceal the truth, hoping she would just drop the topic._

_"Then tell me, Luna, because every single time you're here, something "magical" happened" wiggling her fingers around on "magical"._

_"And not only does it happen on certain occasions but coincidentally it happened to Dan because you knew what he did to me before he started bullying me in school." she reminded me as she started pacing around the back of the room._

_"Tell me, because I'm pretty sure that the window glass doesn't just explode by itself, or that the car or book doesn't light on fire all of a sudden o-or have a ball knocking Dan out when it was clearly flying towards another direction!!" She demanded._

_Alright, first off. Dan's a jerk, and he deserved that._

_I get that Dan is the son of Principal Warrington but that doesn't mean he should take advantage of that power to bully and manipulate the other students. That is a big no-no for me. But when he did that to Ava, something in me snapped, hard._

_And now God decided to retaliate my actions and here I am now._

_Based on all the demands Ava throws at me, I could tell she wanted the truth, badly. It's like she doesn't seem to care about the consequences that she had to face when she knows about it. I couldn't bear to see her getting involved with all the crap I've been through. My world has no place for humans like her. She deserves more than that._

_"Would you just drop it, Ava? Please..... I-I don't want to talk about this!" I pleaded with her with slight annoyance in my tone._

_She stopped pacing and stood upright as if I just gave her all the answers she needed to hear._

_"So it's true," she scoffed in disbelief, "You're a witch"_

_'Partially..' I grimace internally, not saying anything about the other half of me._

_Noticing that I wasn't saying anything after, she shook her head in disbelief "I should have known, I should have known this. For years, you hid this from me?" She questioned, a hint of both hurt and betrayal in her tone as her eyes started to water._

_"You don't trust me, do you?" Ava couldn't take this anymore. It was too much for her, she had trust issues and me, her best friend of 3 years, lying and hiding this from her doesn't help at all._

_I quickly shook my head in defence, "No no Ava I-" trying to swallow the lump in my throat, holding my tears back, "I trust you, I do! But I can't risk you knowing what I am. Everything I did was to protect you!" I told her truthfully. I walked towards her slowly not wanting to scare her away. "Please you can't tell this to anyone, I don't want you getting hurt."_

_"Oh, I've been hurt enough," She warned as she took a few steps back away from me "now stay away from me and never come near me, ever again!"_

_As she ran out of the room, I stood rooted to the ground, feeling paralysed. I wanted to chase after her, I wanted to stop her and explain myself but I just couldn't. Tears started dripping down my face before I could notice it and I couldn't move or say anything other than thinking about all the different scenarios of what-ifs._

_What if I told her what I am before this happened?_

_What if she actually accepted me for who I am?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

_I know that Ava felt really betrayed and afraid at the same time right now and it's something that I couldn't blame her for, for being scared. We've promised each other that there will be no secrets between us but I just can't help with this one._

_My train of thoughts was soon interrupted by the sound of a car horn followed by a loud screech before several people started screaming from outside the school. My blood turned ice-cold, thinking who it might possibly be,_

_Ava!_

_I quickly vamp-speed my way out and stopped behind the crowd._

_God, please don't tell me....._

_I ram my way through the crowd and halted in my tracks once I saw the scene before me. I covered my mouth and gasped in horror, my legs nearly gave it its way in the process._

_There laying before me was Ava's unconscious body on the ground, her limbs being placed in weird angles, scratches and bruises present and a pool of blood surrounding her with pieces of shattered headlights from the car, that seemed to have skidded away from the scene._

_"Someone call the ambulance!" I screamed. Blood was squirting out all over from her wounds and from the looks of it, her skull seemed to have split open. I held my breath, trying to control my thirst._

_No, I can't go near her, there's too much blood.._

_Then I remembered what Mum taught us when we were learning how to control the bloodthirst during our first few days of being a hybrid._

_"Remember Luna, controlled breathing, find an anchor and hold on to that thought and you'll be alright."_

_As I held on to that anchor, I quickly ran towards her, kneeling down to the ground beside her._

_"No no no please, Ava." my voice cracking as I cradled her fragile body in my arms, my vision getting blurry every second from the tears that are slowly forming. Bringing my shivering hand up to her face, I gently caress it while whimpering in pain. The sounds of whispers and camera flashes got louder and it was hard for me to focus, trying to listen out for her heartbeat._

_"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please god....." At this point, I was wailing like a baby, hoping that she would miraculously come back alive, healthy and smiling._

_The crowd got bigger and people are starting to gather around. I felt useless. I couldn't use my magic or my blood to heal her, there were too many sets of eyes around and several of them held their phone up to record the scene._

_"Everyone, move aside please!" Paramedics made their way through the crowd and began to tend to her and all I could hopelessly do was just stand there, observing what's happening in front of me. My eyes quivered, tears flowing without a pause as I choked on my sobbed and the next few words being heard made my heart stop,_

_"Time of death: 17:08"_

**PRESENT: 26 FEBRUARY 2030 - SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL** ****

The sound of Jay's furious tone and threatening words snapped me back into reality,

"Speak her name once more and I will pluck your vocal cords from your throat and have you wear it as a necklace. Take it as a parting gift from me when you lay in your casket."

I panicked once I saw Penelope started choking for air and the witches around her stood up looking afraid, debating on whether to interfere in the situation or not.

I quickly ran towards Jay grabbing her right wrist tightly stopping her in mid-sentence. "Stop. Jay please..." I begged her, "you'll get caught." I whispered with concern.

She looked between me and Penelope, contemplating whether to continue this act. Once her eyes stopped at mine, her eyes softened, letting go of the anger she was holding on at that moment. She stopped her act and let go of Penelope.

Penelope coughed as she started gasping for air before she sniggered, "Oh I definitely hit a nerve right there"

"You little-"

"Jay, ignore her. I don't want any more trouble." I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the main stairs before she could do anything more reckless.

"I hate that stupid, conniving little devil, I swear," she said angrily through her gritted teeth.

 _How ironic coming from the devil herself_ I sarcastically joke.

We continued walking along the corridor and before we could turn to the right, Dr Saltzman stopped us.

"Jade, in my office right now."


	2. WHO THE HELL IS KAI?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next few chapters 3 and 4 up soon since they're both up on Wattpad as well. Hope you'll enjoy this as much as we do! Your supports, kudos and comments means a lot to us! Thank you once again! Don't forget to share with the TVDU fandoms as well! <3

**28 NOVEMBER 1930 - 1903 PRISON WORLD**

Nora dropped her hands off of Mary Louise's shoulder and took a step back. "Mare, what are you talking about?"

Mary Louise's heart immediately dropped after hearing her question as she held a face of regret. "N-No, it's nothing."

Nora looked at her all confused as to why she would bring this topic up all of a sudden. It was until what she said earlier struck her mind.

She asked what if she were to wear this dress to their wedding.

Nora smiles internally. Of course, Mary Louise would be so shocked after she brings up that topic. For 50 years, they never talked about marriage or their future together. Probably because they're stuck in this dreadful Prison World created by the coven they were once from, The Gemini Coven. Nora could tell that Mary Louise wanted to drop the topic but not her. Nora wants to know. She wants to know what got Mary Louise to think about that. Does she want a family?

Nora repeated Mary Louise's question but asking her this time, wanting to know what she feels, "Do you want to start a family?"

A soft sigh was heard before the blonde confessed, "I do "

"I've always thought of wanting to start a family with you." Mary Louise explains with her back facing Nora while she walks towards the master bed taking a seat on the edge of it. She sighs and looks down at her feet, "I-I know it's hard, considering we both came from a family that abused and abandoned us. But..." Mary Louise pauses for a while as she looks into Nora's eyes for a split second before she looks back down again. "I want it to be different, for me, for you, especially for us. I want us to be better than any of them, to raise and to love our child better, just like the way we love each other."

Mary Louise stops her rant for a while. Nora, however, was still standing in front of her, seeing Mary Louise hiding her face away from her timidly. Nora feels happy knowing that her girlfriend wants to love their child just like the way she loves her and the way Nora does with her.

Before silence could follow them any further, Mary Louise speaks up again, "I don't know how you feel about starting a family and I know it's hard especially for a couple like us. But I want to, Nora. I want to start a family with you."

The blonde's visions start to get blurry by the second after she tells Nora what she desires. She can't help but keep her head hung low afraid to see how her lover would react.

But somehow all of those words melted Nora's heart and made her drop down to her knees. The thought of her lover wanting to have a future with her; that she thinks of her future includes not only Mary Louise's life herself but also the brunette's and maybe more. It makes her feel like she's the luckiest woman on earth. What she shared was scary, it took her a lot of courage and Nora is proud of her for that and everything she does. Nora chuckles softly while the blonde gives up on holding back her tears and just lets them flow freely after seeing her lover get down.

"My dear love," Nora softly spoke, a stray drop of tear rolled down her right eye. She cups Mary Louise's cheek and slowly lifts her face up until both of their eyes meet.

"Of course, I would love to start a family with you" she smiles blissfully, rubbing away Mary Louise's tears before she continues, "I just never thought that you would think of having one or having this conversation now." She chuckles, "I know it's bound to be bought up one day but I didn't expect it to be today, on our 50th anniversary. I was afraid of asking you this because we've never really talked about any of it. We never really talked about our future because we've always been living in the present which is something I love." Nora smiles before her curiosity hits, "But, what made you want to talk about it out of the blue?"

Mary Louise tries to hide her embarrassment while she blushes, smiling ear to ear. "When you asked, what if you wore this dress for our wedding, I just can't help thinking about everything that comes next," Mary Louise looked into her girlfriend's green hazel eyes, "a wedding, a honeymoon, a new place and eventually a new family. Then I got curious because we never talked about kids or anything so I asked"

Nora smiles as she takes a seat on the bed beside her lover, holding her hands in hers and reassuring her, "I want to do everything with you, Mary Lou, everything. Including starting a family."

Mary felt as if a huge burden was taken off her shoulder. The fact that Nora has reassured her that she wants to do everything with her and she knows that Nora meant everything that she said. She really does and she could see it in her eyes. Mary lets out a huge breath she didn't know she held and smiles, "Really?"

"Of course!" Nora smiles and leans in to capture the blonde's soft plump lips. Mary Louise felt the lips on her and she slowly closed her eyes, kissing her back. Nora cups her left cheek to bring her even closer as their lips move in sync, savouring the moment before parting away with their forehead touching each other.

"I love you so much, Mary Lou."

"I love you so much more, Nora."

**PRESENT: 26 FEBRUARY 2030 - SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL**

_**Luna's POV** _

After Jay got called into Dr Saltzman's office, I can't help but pray to all Gods that she'll be alright. My anxiety level is always at its peak when it comes to Jade, every time. She is prone to trouble. She would get into a fight without thinking and I had to be the one to make sure she doesn't go any further or worse, end up killing them.

That girl will be the death of me.

I sighed tirelessly and quickly made my way to class because knowing Mr William he doesn't like it when his students are late for his class. Taking a glance at my rose gold watch that I got from Aunt Valerie for my 14th, I made a soft grunt.

2 minutes past the hour since class started.

I vamped my way there and made a halt once I'm in front of the classroom door. I proceeded to open the door and was welcomed with sets of eyes on me.

"Nice of you to join us Luna" Mr Williams said sarcastically once she stepped into the room.

I sigh and with a lot on my mind right now, I couldn't sense his sarcasm so I replied, "I was only 2 minutes late, sir."

"Exactly, now take a seat." he gestured before he turned his attention towards the board to continue his lessons.

I made my way towards my desk, nearest to the door. I pulled out my chair and I placed my book on the table, huffing and pouting on the luck I've been having this week. Sensing that someone was looking at me, I turned to face them and saw the dark lord herself.

Great, lovely. Totally forgot I have a class with Penelope right now. I mentally groan.

She gave me an evil smirk which I returned with a really sarcastic smile. I hear footsteps just right outside the door but I ignore it and face my attention towards the board.

"Alright," Mr Williams turns around as he places his chalk down. Till this day I don't understand why this rich supernatural boarding school is still using a blackboard instead of a whiteboard. I shrugged that thought away, reading what Mr Williams had just written on the board.

_PHESMATOS IS LUCAS ODORAY_

_PHESMATOS IS LUCAS ADORAY_

Ah....that spell. The spell that was written on the top was the one Mama taught both Jay and I when we were 10. Then one day, little Jay decided it's a good time to prank me by casting it and oh, thinking about how I got her back makes me wanna laugh so badly. I look down the table, trying to cover up my smile while Mr Williams continues,

"Now this language has been carefully crafted over the centuries. So you may think you can play fast and loose with the syllabus, but you'd be very wrong about that. Because otherwise, a love charm would become a what?" he warns the class before pointing to me. "Luna show us."

"Oh, I'm good, sir," I gave a smile while waving my hand to dismiss myself. "But I'm sure Penelope could show us how the spell is done." I turned to face her with a smile being present, "Am I right Penelope?"

Upon hearing her name, she turns 90 degrees to her left, crossing her right leg over her left and giving me a smile.

For a moment, I heard someone talking about Mr Williams outside the classroom and I turned to see who it was.

Standing there are Penelope's ex, and Jay's ex-crush, Josie Saltzman, with her twin sister, Lizzie Saltzman. In between the Saltzman twins stood a tall dark skin guy. His head was clean shaved and he had big round eyes that matched his rather bleak and nervous smile. He wore an air force coloured tee completing it off with a dark grey hooded jacket and apparently has a body of Hercules, like literally. Let's just say that he's another version of Prince Charming.

"She, who shall not be named" Lizzie comments with an annoyed face.

"Talking about her gives her power." Josie continues.

"Who are you talking about?" the bulky guy asked, curious about which angel-like-witch in the classroom is actually a devil.

"Josie's evil ex" Lizzie lazily answers while giving a hateful look towards said person.

I turn back to watch Penelope. She closes her eyes for a second before opening them to look out the door, giving Josie a wink. She starts chanting, waving her hand around as if she was making a ball out of air. I quickly braced myself, covering my nose as the spell was close to being completed.

"Phesmatos is lucas odoray"

Blast goes the spell and everyone starts coughing, especially Penelope since she was the one casting the spell, the odour was strongest to her and she coughs out loud.

"That's right, a stink spell." Mr William announced to the class. I giggled, fanning the air in front of my face with my hand to get rid of the smell.

"Yep, that's definitely satan right there," Lizzie confirms before she heads to the next stop of their tour, "Come on, we'll show you the turret. It's where the seniors go to smoke." She mentioned but soon was being stopped by another unfamiliar voice.

"Wait, who is she?" I turn around curiously, wondering who that person was mentioning before getting caught off guard by their finger pointing at me.

I take a good look at them and see a timid looking boy with glasses, wearing a murky plaid top that matches with his white undershirt and his nicely ironed black pants. His chestnut hair was neatly combed and surprisingly his figure is about the same as the other guy. But what captured my attention the most was his soft, blue ocean eyes that swirled around like orbs and oh....that smile...

He seemed to notice me staring and quickly hiding his flushed face away from my view. I giggled at his cuteness as he nearly bumps his head against another student passing by and fumbling apologetically to them before giving his attention to Josie.

"Well that is Luna Hildegard-Louise, the oldest of the heretic twins and the first of them in the second generation of the heretic coven," Josie replies, giving me a smile before they continue on with their tour. The blue-eyed boy was hesitant to follow them but nonetheless obliged after taking one last glance at me. I gave him a smile and he replied with a shy one before disappearing away from the glass door.

I turned back towards the front and looked down, my cheeks heating up.

"Cute.." I mumbled, smiling while my mind continued to wander off to that boy instead of class.

**SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL || HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

_**Jade's POV** _

Oh bollocks, I'm in trouble

Those were the only thoughts running through my mind as I tagged along behind Dr Saltzman to his office. As we reach the front door of his office, MG is seen dragging an unconscious body of a guy with black curly hair, out of his office. It's definitely someone who doesn't belong here. The smell of the blood running through his veins smelt weird. It was definitely not human but not one of us either. I shook away my thoughts and I walked past Hope, giving her a smile as she followed behind MG.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked before shutting his door behind me. I watched him pull a bottle of whiskey out of his drawer and pour a glass of it for himself. He proceeds to pour water this time in another glass and shoves it towards me.

"Well, yes" taking a sip of it before he continued, "but first, I would like to discuss something else."

I looked at him and he gave me a 'this-is-a-dead-serious-talk' look and gestured his hands towards the seat opposite him, "Take a seat."

Please don't suspend me from school. I pray to whoever's listening. I hesitantly took a seat before he begins,

"As you know Caroline, your headmistress, is off to Europe. However, what we are about to discuss is to stay here and never leave this room. Understood?"

I nod while taking a sip of water Dr Saltzman gave me earlier.

"She's actually off to find some answers and obtain more information about the Gemini coven. I was hoping I could help her get answers from my end here with your help."

Information about the Gemini coven? But why? I thought to myself until the thought hit me and it was as if a light bulb on my head shines bright all of a sudden.

_The merge..._

I shake that thought away, eager to hear more information from him.

"Oh, yeah of course! Whatever you need!" I faked a smile hoping I could take this opportunity to help him with whatever knowledge I have so I wouldn't get in trouble with the rules that I broke. Then it got to me,

So is that why Dr Saltzman insisted on me instead of Lu for this?

"When you and Luna came into this world, you guys weren't exactly in the Gemini coven am I right?"

I got taken aback by the question Dr Saltzman asked because I never thought that this was something he would want to discuss with a young Heretic.

"I believe we were still considered a part of the Gemini coven when we came into this world. See, when my sister and I were born, we were siphoners too thanks to my Mum, Nora's, genetics. I'm not sure how but our mothers knew that our link with the Gemini coven wasn't severed somehow. Perhaps it could be because Mum was from the coven but who knows? There's always a loophole in magic. Anyways, back in 2018, my mothers heard rumours that the evil, psychotic leader of the Gemini coven was released from hell. Therefore, being in that coven and having a twin sister, it caused all four of us to flee the country."

"Kai" Dr Saltzman mentioned his name, fueled with anger and hatred. By the next second, his office door flew open causing him to quickly reach out for something underneath his table, a crossbow. He quickly loads a wooden arrow into his crossbow and stands in a stance.

"What the hell is going on?" Lizzie asks, panicking as she saw her dad pointing his crossbow towards their direction.

"Lizzie, Josie get away from him." Dr Saltzman ordered his daughters to move before barking, "NOW!"

Both Lizzie and Josie quickly fans aside, obeying to his orders as he quickly pulls the trigger, ready to aim.

"Woah woah woah!" I quickly walked in front of the crossbow having my face to face with the arrow as I'm defending God knows who he's so afraid of, "Dr Saltzman, you wouldn't dare shoot someone right in front of us right? Especially in front of your daughters. Right?"

"Jay! What did you do now?" I turned around upon hearing my twin's voice. I felt offended by her words, assuming that I did something to our dear headmaster here.

"Really, Lu? I'm literally stopping Dr Saltzman from shooting God knows who he's so afraid of. Can't you smell his fear?" I replied in disbelief.

"Move aside, Jade." Dr Saltzman demanded.

"Alright, alright," I pretend to surrender with both my hands up in the air then quickly using my vamp speed to confiscate the crossbow from his hands before taking a step back.

"Jay!" Luna scolded, afraid that Dr Saltzman might accidentally pull the trigger and could possibly kill me while I took his crossbow.

"Damn it, Jade!" Dr Saltzman lectured me for a second before putting his attention to one of the two new students standing by the door. I turn around, curious who he was so afraid of until I saw two guys standing there and I thought,

Guys again? Really? The amount of testosterone we have in this school is killing me. I groaned internally while I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Kai? How the hell did you escape the Prison World?" Dr Saltzman shouts while storming towards his other bookshelves. He pushes his books on his bookshelf aside revealing a knife this time. He grabs the knife with his left hand and continues storming towards the two new students.

"God, how many weapons do you keep in this room?" Luna questions by mumbling under her breath but I heard it thanks to my vampire hearing. It took us all by surprise when he drew out a knife and pointed it towards a nerdy-looking guy wearing thick black glasses.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Lizzie asks being so confused and afraid in this situation because she has never seen her dad acting the way he is right now.

"Dad wait, you mean Kai? As in Kai Parker? Our murderous, psychotic uncle, Kai?" Josie asks with fear after putting all the puzzles together. She has heard stories all about their crazy-ass uncle trying to kill them while they were only fetuses.

"Who the hell is Kai?" The tall dark-skinned guy asks as Dr Saltzman storms closer to him but with his attention to someone else.

"This. Guy. Right. Here," Dr Saltzman speaks word by word as he starts pinning the poor nerd to the wall by the neck with his knife pressing against his left cheek while the nerd struggles to get out.

"Now answer my question," pinning him harder on the wall, "how did you escape the Prison World?" He asks as he slowly glides the knife down, slicing his cheek, totally forgetting that there's literally five other students in his office right now witnessing his entire act.

"Dad stop!" Josie shouted hoping to get his attention but failed.

There are literally four witches in this room, we could simply just stop him. However, this was the first time that any of us have ever seen him acting like this and after all, he is our headmaster so all our fates, to stay in this school, lies on his hand. So instead, we just stood there and just continued watching, not daring to intervene.

"W-What the hell is a Prison World? And w-who's Kai?" Nerd guy stammered in fear.

"Don't you lie to me you son of a bitch!" Dr Saltzman grew furious by the second. Before anything could progress any further, Mr Williams came walking into the room and a few sighs were released around the room as if the hero just came in to help save the day.

"Woah hey, Ric! Back off! What the hell are you doing?!" Mr Williams quickly interfered, grabbing the knife out of his hands and pushing Dr Saltzman away from that nerd. The nerd knelt down as he started coughing violently while gasping for air.

_Damn, how much pressure did Dr Saltzman used to pin him?_

The moment Luna saw that, she quickly ran towards him and pats his back lightly before running to the table, grabbing my cup of water for him, "Here drink this"

"Ric calm down!" Mr Williams pushes him back to the wall when Dr Saltzman tries to make his move again towards Nerd.

"How could I possibly calm down when that!" he points towards the nerd, "psychopath stabbed my ex-fiance, my soon-to-be wife while we were exchanging our vows?!" he shouted, letting all his anger out.

Mr Williams stands in between Dr Saltzman and the new guy while preventing Dr Saltzman from doing any more harm to him. "He! Isn't your psychopath okay? I can assure you that Kai is still in the Prison World!" Mr Williams reassured him "This guy is a young witch, from Ohio. I found him while I was travelling there last week."

Before Dr Saltzman could cut him off Mr Williams grabbed his shoulder and silenced him, "Now before you say anything, Joseph is not part vampire, unlike the Kai you knew. Look at him, he's not healing. He's just like any other witches in our school."

"So you're saying he's a doppelgänger?" It was then Dr Saltzman put his guard down and slowly walked towards Joseph, observing the cut he gave on his cheek. He shook his head in disbelief,

"There's no way! He's a liar!" Dr Saltzman once again tries to push Joseph to the wall, not believing a thing Mr Williams had said earlier.

With the sight of the nerd getting hurt, my sister couldn't take it anymore and decided to quickly cast a sleeping spell on him, "Phasmatos Somnus."

Luna was never one that could tolerate violence or seeing people get hurt. Perhaps my sister's wrong, perhaps it really is the Kai that they've been talking about. But whether it's true or not, I knew that it was too much for her still.

But who could've known that Mr Williams was about to knock Dr Saltzman out with a thick book on his hands from behind? He had his arms up in the air, ready to strike him down with it,

"Oh well that works too." he shrugs as he lowered the book down.

"Dr Saltzman," Hope skipped into his office before she stopped by an unconscious body on the floor, "What the hell is going on?"

"You're late for the party, love." I walked towards her, patting her back as a gesture for her to help me carry Dr Saltzman up to his couch, "Our dear headmaster here tried to kill the nerd guy there, one of our new students. Right in front of his daughters, I might add"

Once we're by the couch, we plop his body down on it. Both his daughters came running to him to make sure he was okay. Hope turns to take a look at our two new students. Her eyebrows furrowed while her head tilted a little once her eyes laid on Joseph.

Josie kneels down beside the couch as she caresses her dad's forehead, "Are you sure that he is not our psychotic uncle?" Josie turns to Mr Williams only to get a silent treatment from him.

"Well answer the poor girl, sir!" I cautioned him then he started blabbing,

"N-No he's not, I promise. I met him in Ohio, he was unable to control his powers then. He told me he was living with his adoptive parents who had no idea what he was. So I brought him here. He is a pure witch with no siphoning powers and definitely not a hybrid. His name is Joseph Warren Falcon."

All eyes were on Joseph, some with relief, some being wary still. Either way, it was until Luna spoke up, "He's not lying, I can feel it. Joseph's wounds aren't healing still."

"So that means he's not a vampire," Josie stated.

"And he is not our crazy uncle," Lizzie confirms.

Once the doubts have been cleared between all of us, Luna starts to undo her spell on Dr Saltzman.

"Surgere."

"Alright. All of you head to your designated destinations now. I'll deal with Dr Saltzman." Mr Williams quickly shoos us out of the room, before Dr Saltzman fully gains his consciousness.

_**Luna's POV** _

As everyone starts making their way out, Joseph gives me a smile and mouths 'thank you'.

_Gosh, his smile.... the way the dimples pop out when he gives out that cute bloody smile. It was genuine yet sweet and sexy._

I quickly pushed those thoughts away and gave him back a smile before he left.

Once the rest of them were out, Jay and I followed them behind. Once she closes the door behind her, we start to make our way to the field.

"Wow, sis eyeing on the psycho already?"

I quickly turned to face her and glared, "He is not a psycho, you heard them"

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes at me, "but you still haven't answered my question yet."

I let out a sigh Gosh why must she know me so well!

I quickly leaned closer and whispered to her, "Urgh! He's cute, okay?! And yes, I'm eyeing on him so you better stay away from him" I blushed madly thinking about him.

Jay chuckles and rolls her eyes as she folds her arms "Alright nerd fisher. I prefer girls anyways."

We walk towards the sports field out back in the school where a group of seniors are playing Wickery. It's a game created by our headmasters, a little similar to that the humans called, 'Football'. Fortunately, it allows us to use our superhuman physical abilities and magic which is obviously more fun and intense compared to the normal football game. Vampires and Werewolves showing off their supernatural strengths as they jumped as high as they could, throwing the ball with extraordinary strengths. Witches use their telekinesis and spells to hover the ball over to their teammates, creating rings to help their vampire or werewolves teammates to score goals by throwing the ball through the ring.

Jay and I went up to sit at the highest row of the wooden bleachers before Joseph joined us and took a seat beside me on my right.

_God. First, he dresses nice, has a sweet smile and gorgeous eyes, now he has to smell so good too? I might as well just die here. And his hair is so fluffy.....kind of reminds me of Mrs Fluffy hehe._

"H-hi I'm Joseph, thank you so much for what you did back there." He thanked me while extending his hand out for a handshake.

I look down at his hand before shaking his hands and smiles, "Luna and that's not a problem, don't worry about it."

He smiled and he turned to face the field with his eyes shining in excitement and in awe.

"T-This is cool! Is this like a.. a normal sport here?" Joseph turns to my direction as he points to the game that's going on right in front of us.

 _Is he talking to me again?_ I turned to see who he was speaking to before my eyes landed on his.

_Oh my- Oh. Ohhh... Oh, it's me. Erm, crap. Okay Luna, stay calm, calm down and just answer his question like a normal human would do. No wait, I'm not a human. Okay but still I can't just paraphrase it to something else._

His facial expression changes after getting awkward staring into my soul while I had an inner battle with my thoughts. I quickly replied with the worst lie ever.

"I'm sorry there's something on your forehead."

_You're joking. You're joking right, Luna? Seriously? There is literally nothing on his forehead other than that smooth baby looking skin of his. Goodness sake, you're worse than Mum, I swear._

Joseph got taken aback by my reply. I could tell he got really self-conscious right after as he turned away in a flash to clean that "something" off his forehead.

_What a fantastic job you did right there Luna, now you've hurt his feelings. Congratulations! You are officially crowned as the most idioti-_

I got cut off from my thoughts as Jay was laughing out loud while she bends over, holding her belly to try to contain herself.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh, you know. Just how nervous you get around guys that-" She answers and I could feel Joseph turn around to face Jay while I did the same. She quickly leans in and whispers but loud enough for him to hear before she smirks, "you like."

_Please tell me Joseph didn't hear that. Please please please for the love of cookies and the God of unicorns, may you spare my life on the-_

I slowly turned back to look at him only to see him hiding his flushed cheeks and smile. My eyes went wide,

_What is that supposed to mean?? Wait......does he like me too?? Oh gosh but he looks so damn adorable though! I just wanna squeal out loud and pinch his cute wittle cheeks. AAHH! THIS IS TOO MUCH!_

It was then Jay quickly answered his question from earlier to prevent any awkwardness in the air between us. "Anyway back to your question, yes this is a "normal" sport for us here. It's called Wickery. It was the Saltzman twin's parents aka our headmaster, who invented this game when they were 10."

After she explained to him, her attention was quickly grabbed by her one and only ex-crush, Josie Saltzman. I turn to see her walking towards MG, who is sitting a few rows in front of us, while Lizzie and the new guy sits on the other side.

MG turns to look past Josie after greeting her, watching Lizzie sitting beside the new guy, "Giving up dips on the new guy so quickly?"

Josie turns to the same direction where MG is looking, putting on a fake smile while she tells herself to be okay with her decision, "It's not a competition." she answers before turning back to MG, "Plus I'm still nursing a wounded soul."

MG moves his gaze to Josie and nods while he turns to watch the game, "Hmm. Penelope Park?"

With these two sentences, Jay starts to tense up and her knuckles turning white from gripping the bench too hard. I glanced at her with confusion for a second before facing back towards the field to watch the game.

"We don't mention her name anymore. Remember?" Josie reminded him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry" MG apologized before the both of them turned to look over at Lizzie and Rafael.

In a split second, a small fraction of the wooden bench broke. I snap my head to face my sister, only to see a fragment of it being embedded in her palm. She abruptly stood up from her seat, her hands clenching tight before she vamp-speed away causing me to shout out her name, "Jay!"

This caught Josie's attention as she whips her head towards our direction, wondering what's happening. I quickly stood up, not before I faced Joseph, "I-I'm so sorry, I have to leave."

Before I could get his reply, I zoomed out of sight and chased after my sister. Once I saw the wanted figure up ahead, I quickly tried to grab her, only to have her going even faster than before.

_God, how is she so much faster than me?_

I followed her as close as possible as she zooms into the school through the back door. The hall is now filled with many students as the bell rings, signalling them that it's time for the next period. Jay starts running instead so she wouldn't bump into anyone. She continues running with her head hung low, trying her very best to hide her face from the looks she's getting.

"Jay!!" I screamed her name again, only to get everyone's attention off Jay but on me instead. I sigh as I continue chasing after her.

She made her way towards our shared room and was about to slam the door shut but lucky enough, I was fast enough to halt the door open. Slowly and gently, I pushed the door ajar and frowned.

There she is, my little twin sister; sitting on the edge of her bed with her head hanging low, crying her eyes out. This is the second time in my entire 15 years that I've ever seen her like this. Jade's never one who gets upset or cries easily.

Never.

She's the strongest between us and however, if she's acting this way, there's only one reason why.

Something or someone broke her.

What worries me is that once Jade's behaving like this, she will start acting recklessly. She'll start hurting herself and do stupid things irrationally. I walk towards her slowly and asks,

"Jay. What happened? I thought you were over her."

"I never was Lu" Jay answers with a quaky voice and looks up to reveal her red and watery eyes before she continues, "I never told you this but last year, we went out together a couple of times and one night, on that very bench we sat earlier," She paused for a second to catch her breath before she continues "I kissed her... I kissed her, Lu. And you know what I got back from her? Hm?"

I stood there rooted to the ground while I waited for her answer. Jade looked into my eyes with tears flowing out but all I could see was pain and regrets. Her fist clenched tighter onto the bed sheet while she tried to stop herself from bawling out again.

"She told me that she has feelings for another."


	3. OH FOR THE LOVE OF FAIRY GODMOTHER

**AUGUST 2013 - MYSTIC FALLS**

After Valerie came home telling Nora, Mary Louise and Lily what happened earlier, both the heretic lovers decided to tag along with Valerie for revenge. They quickly left after Lily took her leave to New York to meet up with Lorenzo.

They tracked down Stu and his girlfriend, where his SUV was parked between two school buses as they were cleaning up the evidence from the hit-and-run incident with Valerie earlier on. The said girl found the two culprits and vamp-speed towards them to smash Stu's head against the windshield, shattering his skull as the blood slashed out of his head, painting the shattered glass.

Valerie pointed towards the bloodstain on the glass, "Missed a spot."

Stu's girlfriend witnessed what had just happened and she slowly took a few steps back while her eyes widened in fear. She halted in her tracks when she sensed Nora and Mary Louise behind her.

The frightened girl frantically turns back and forth between the three Heretics, "Who are you?"

"Remember that large squirrel you ran over this morning? Turns out that was actually our friend, Valerie." Mary Louise motions her eyes towards Valerie. Stu's girlfriend turns to face her only to get a wave of acknowledgement from the person herself.

The girl grew more afraid by the second and started stammering, "B-But you looked... dead."

Valerie sarcastically nods, "I get that a lot." Both Nora and Mary Louise smile at her comment. Unfortunately, as the girl tries to flee for her life, Nora quickly cast a spell,

"Phasmatos Motus!"

The door to the SUV flips open right in front of her, causing her to slam her head into it hard. She lands flat on the ground, moaning in pain but before she could move, Mary Louise thrusts her hands out and pulls it towards her as she chants, "Vido!"

The girl was magically pulled towards the lovebirds and they pulled her up to her feet seeing as how she's too weak to stand on her own. Mary Louise leans toward the bleeding female and hisses into her ear, "You're worse than your friend. You thought about doing the right thing, and then you just left her there."

Valerie caresses the girl's face where the blood was, before licking the blood off her finger. She sighs in pleasure at the taste of it, causing her to reveal her veins around her eyes to be visible for a second. She leans forward to look at the girl in the eye, gliding her left hand down to cup the right side of the girl's neck.

"And yet, you're the first thing in this town that I don't entirely hate."

Valerie's fangs extend as her vampire face shows. She bites down on the girl's neck and feeds on her until she's lifeless. Once she's unconscious, Valerie pulls away with her blood dripping down her mouth while Nora and Mary Louise give her the look of approval. Yet, despite her pleasure of feeding for the first time in a century, Valerie immediately panics about the consequences of what she has done.

"Lily will be furious," Valerie spoke anxiously.

"Lily needs to learn that Heretics aren't designed to coexist," Nora told her as she pulls the dead girl closer to her while Mary Louise pulls her head back by the hair. Nora then pulls out her phone and snaps a quick selfie with the very dead and bleeding girl, causing Valerie to scoff in disapproval.

"Really? Be more vain."

"Well, if you're pretty, you'd be too." Nora shoots back at Valerie's judgement before dropping the corpse onto the ground.

Once they hang both the dead bodies by their feet, in front of their SUV, Valerie makes her move, leaving the two love birds to go on about their day.

"Come, Nora, let's make the best of our afternoon before Lily returns."

**PRESENT: 26 FEBRUARY 2030 - SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL || JADE & LUNA'S ROOM**

_**Luna's POV** _

"What?" I asked in disbelief, "W-Why? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Damn it Lu!" She screams which makes me jump a little. She then threw that small piece of wood from the bench earlier towards her mirror, causing the glass to shatter. "Because it's embarrassing! It's something I regret. I'm just so blinded by everything just like before and this is what it got me! Again!"

Her knees grow weak and she plops down on her bed. She hides her face in her hands before she starts sobbing.

I walk closer and kneel down in front of her "Heyy Jay... I'm sorry that you had to go through all that alone and I should've been there for you. But I'm here now, okay?" I apologize as I tuck her hair behind her ears. "No matter how embarrassing or stupid the situation is, I will never judge you for it. You're my sister, Jay. And as much as you despise showing your vulnerable side," I jokingly said "there are times where the bottle starts leaking. You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to let the water flow out."

After a while, her sobs start to quieten down and she slowly lifts her head up. Once I got a clearer view of her, a tiny smudge of blood is seen present on her right cheek which turns my concern to panic in a flash.

"Jay you're bleeding!" I quickly release my inner Mum and start checking for wounds and bruises on her. It was then a flash of memory struck me where I saw that the piece of wood was embedded into her right palm earlier at the bleachers.

"Let me see your hands" I reached my hands out signalling her to open up her hands. Jay pretends she didn't hear that and looks away while clenching her hands tighter to form a fist.

I grew slightly impatient, "Jade, I will not ask again."

She frowns at the mention of her full name and extends her hands towards me hesitantly. When I finally got to open up her hands, my mother hen episode started playing. Her right palm was soaked with blood, gushing out non-stop and the wound isn't healing at all. That's when I knew that there's a splinter being embedded in.

"There must be a splinter stuck inside. Let me get it out for you." I start to focus on her wound, concentrating on the splinter inside her palm as I use my telekinesis spell to remove it. The splinter then flies out onto my hand making Jay wince in pain before her wound starts healing.

"I'm such an idiot Lu," she says as she looks into my eyes before finishing her sentence, "If only I was certain enough to know she had her eyes for someone else. If only I wasn't so blinded by this stupid teenage love."

I sigh sadly. I got up and joined her on the bed and sat on her left. "It's okay to love, Jay. I know what you're thinking right now, that love makes you weak. But what I think love is," I turned to face her "is that love makes us stronger. Just like our mothers love for each other."

I held out my hand on her cheek to turn her face towards me. Once her greens met my browns, I continued, "You are never weak, Jay. You are the sum total of the decisions you make. Your last bad decision does not have to define you."

She gave me a genuine smile, "Thank you, Lu."

She pulls me into a hug which I happily accept and embrace her tighter in return. After a while we pulled away, an idea struck into my mind. "I heard there's a party in the woods tonight at the Old Mill. Wanna go together?"

Jay turns towards me with confusion, "Thought you hate frat parties?"

"Just for tonight," I stand up and walk towards the smashed mirror. I look behind my shoulder to take a glance on her, "if it makes you feel any better."

I start to chant a spell to fix the broken mirror. While chanting, the cracks on the mirror start to form its way back to its original state, making it as good as new.

I turn back and walk towards Jay while putting my hair up into a messy bun. She chuckles out of nowhere, realising something, "Hold up," she gave me a mischievous grin "are you going to the party hoping four eyes will be there tonight?"

I got taken aback by that statement, causing me to stop everything I'm doing for a second.

_Am I? Heh no no no, I'm going to the party for Jay. She loves parties. Of course not only am I going for her, but I'm also chaperoning her just in case she gets wasted and does something reckless, especially now that she's feeling like this. But when she mentioned him, I can't help but think about it. Oh, dear....._

_What if Joseph is there tonight?_

I start to blush at the thought of that boy.

God he really is going to be the death of me.

"Ah-ha! So it's true!" Jay stands up as she points her index finger at me, laughing. "You could have said so Lu."

I quickly deny the assumption "No no Jay, you've misunderstood! I'm really going to that party for you. Y-You just kind of took me off guard there with Joseph, I-I just can't help but think of him." And again at the thought of him, I started blushing again. I quickly turn away and continue tying my hair.

"Your heart's racing, sister~"

At the mention of that, my eyes widened, causing me to pause again.

_Oh for the love of Fairy Godmother._

Yes, of course, of course, she had to notice that! She had to pull that "J" card out and there goes the never-ending torture. I swear her and her little- GAHHHHHHH

I quickly vamp-speed, taking my pillow and start smacking her repeatedly, "I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCHHH! Go take a shower and get changed for the party already!"

She rolls up into a ball as her hands are in the air protecting her face before she screams, "OKAY OKAY!! Why do you have to smack me so hard?! Jeez!"

I stop my act once she surrenders. I watch her put her hair into a ponytail as she walks towards the bathroom and starts singing out loud,

"Oh she's sweet but a psycho~ A little bit psycho~"

Knowing that she indirectly sang that song to me on purpose, I quickly threw the pillow I was holding towards her. However, she knew that was coming and quickly vamp-speed into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Missed me!" She shouts from inside the bathroom and somehow I could vividly imagine her sticking her tongue out at me. I groan loudly and continue on with my task.

There she goes, covering her pain with jokes as usual. She always does that. The more painful she's in, the more jokes and pranks I get from her. That's how she handles her pain and I have to deal with it till she's fine. Sadly, she holds onto the wrath longer than anyone I know, so trust me when I say, I've been through all those stupid yet brilliant pranks coming from her.

_**Jade's POV** _

I stood under the showerhead, letting the cold water run down my body as goosebumps started to appear on my arms from the coldness. I slowly take my time to enjoy every second of this while my shower thoughts start running through my mind.

 _Do I not deserve any love? Despite the fact that I rarely fall for people, I only fell in love, twice. Yet, I got rejected both times._ I let out a long deep sigh while running my fingers through my drenched brown hair with the shampoo.

Lu is right, I hate showing my vulnerable side. I hate it. I really do. Every time I let my walls down, they took advantage of it. They use me and then take away my happiness like it's some kind of garbage they can dispose of when they're done with it. So I promise myself not to love again and let my walls down easily.

_Maybe going to a party tonight is a good idea. Maybe, it's time to let my mind off her. To move on and just have fun. I mean, it's a party and parties are always fun and games. It's definitely going to be a great distraction for me._

In the midst of my showering thoughts, Lu shouted from outside, "Jay!! We're going to be late and I have yet to shower!!"

I let out a chuckle as I pat dry my hair, shouting back, "Oh please! You're the one that takes the longest to shower!"

"Well true! But it's my first party tonight and you know I hate being late!"

I wrapped myself in my towel and got out of the bathroom, "You know there is no specific timing to be there for the party, Lu."

She pouted, "I know, Jay. Now, what should I wear tonight?" Lu turns around holding up two dresses, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Lu!! Are you going to a frat party or a ball dance?!"

She lowers down both dresses and frowns, "Jay, you know it's my first time."

"Just wear something casual," I walk towards my wardrobe until I turn to face her with a distaste look, "Oh and, please don't wear anything related to sprinkles or unicorns or whatever cutesie icky graphics on it" I turn back to my wardrobe to search for my shorts.

"But-"

"No buts sister!" I interrupted her as I lifted the pair of shorts I needed. I push her towards the bathroom, "Now go on before we are "late" to the party"

Once she hits the shower, I quickly change into my red and blue cropped top before putting on black denim shorts and pairing it with my pair of Vans. I sprayed a fair amount of perfume behind my ears and both my wrists. I sit down on my bed and browse through my Instagram before I got the shock of my life when Luna starts screaming in the shower,

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORN DANCING ON RAINBOWS~~!!! MIC TEST, MIC TEST 1 2 3. THIS IS LUNA HILDEGARD-LOUISE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?? PINK FLUFFY UNI-"

 _Gosh, not this song again!_ I closed my eyes and groaned before screaming back at the top of my lungs, cutting her off, "WE CAN HEAR YOU AND YOUR PINK FLUFFY UNICORN DANCING ON, WHATEVER IT IS, LUNA!!!"

"IT'S DANCING ON RAINBOWS, JAY. THEY'RE DANCING ON RAINBOWS!"

"I DID NOT ASK, MY DEAR SISTER. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Well, that is pretty much every day of our lives, mates. She goes around singing the same song every day while I'll ask her to shut up, in the nicest possible way I can. Or you know, threaten to take her pink unicorn, Mrs Fluffy, away. Some of you might think, how on the bloody earth is Luna the older twin? Well, fear not because that question goes through my mind every second of the day.

_Bollocks, if she's singing about fluffy unicorns when she's fully sober, what will she be singing when she's drunk then??_

I scrunched up my face, quite disturbed by the thought of it and shook my head.

Nope, I don't even want to think about it, please. Hearing this every day is the sound of my death every morning. If there's another song about unicorns and she sings that while she's drunk, I solemnly swear, on my hatred against those stupid creatures, I'm going to kill her for it.

Joking guys, I won't kill my sister, no matter how annoying she is. I love her but I will always get her back with my pranks or better still my favourite horror movies.

As she continues singing in the shower, I groan loudly while putting on my headphones and blasting Strangers by Fletcher.

**OLD MILL, MYSTIC FALLS WOOD**

After a few hours of convincing Luna NOT to wear any cutesie related shirts, we are finally making our way to the Old Mill out back in the woods.

The normally peaceful spooky forest was replaced with colourful lights that are scintillating around while the loud music booms across the place. The students; witches, vampires, werewolves, were all scattered and mixing around with each other, a beer in their hands while some were sprawled across the ground probably already feeling wasted. Witches were all casting all sorts of spells while the packs were showing off their physical skills.

As Mama said to Mum the first time before they went to a college party,

"As if we'd drink cheap beer out of plastic and brag about it all over the internet."

Well I guess that's the whole point of a college party, isn't it? You can see plastic cups all around the floor and on the hands of every soul here at the party. Some drunk students film themselves having the time of their lives while their friends are puking on the side. Couples making out in the corner while some flirt with another.

I hold onto Lu's hand as we head inside, greeting some of our friends. We squeeze through the crowd, heading towards where the bar is. I grab two cups of beer, before turning around to Lu to hand her one, "Here's one for you."

"I don't... drink Jay. We're not even 16... yet" She looks into the cup with disgust as she waves her hand, rejecting the drink.

"Well, technically we are all underage here. Come on, have one!" I lifted the cup closer to her face trying to tempt her.

She rejected it once more, "No, thanks."

"Fine sister, your loss." I pull that cup towards me and chug it down. Once I disposed of the empty one, I took another round with the other cup in my hands.

Despite knowing that I had a low tolerance for alcohol, I quickly chug down that drink and refill it again to the brim. I turn back just to get a judging face from my older twin,

"What?!" I ask while taking a few sips of the beer.

She laughs, "You're crazy Jay."

I laughed along with her. I dragged her towards the dance floor once the music got louder causing me to start jumping to the beat, "It's a party Lu! Let's get CRAZZZYYYY!!!" I screamed at her, feeling a bit tipsy, hoping she could hear me whist the music was blasting.

_**Luna's POV** _

God, this music is about to detonate my ears, I swear. How can anyone enjoy this genre of music?! One of the few reasons why I don't truly enjoy going to parties. Everyone is just out here revealing their fleshes like some street bazaar and just swaying their drunken self while consuming alcohol.

I huffed in annoyance. Goodness, I sound like Mama for a second there.

"Cmon now, Lu!! Dance!"

Dance? To this song? But the only song I know how to dance to is my favourite song. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows~~ hehe. Ok, but how am I supposed to dance to this brassy and pumpy song?

I turn to look around to observe how the girls are dancing to the song. Some danced elegantly despite the fact that they're drunk and yet some are just making an utter fool of themselves. I laughed at the sight of them.

"Why are you laughing?" Jay shouts through the loud music but before I could reply, a tall ginger girl accidentally knocks Jay's drink over and spilt all over Jay's cropped top.

The ginger girl turns to see who she bumped into, only to show panic and embarrassment in her face, "Oh god. I'm so sorry!"

Tipsy Jay stops and stares at her drenched top for a few seconds. She took a deep breath in before letting out a big, long sigh and whispers "Great, now I'm gonna smell like beer." She looks up to see who the culprit is only to get an apologetic look from a pair of bright green eyes.

"Look, let me take you to the washroom and clean that up for you." She offers and Jay nods in return.

I quickly panic at the sight of her agreement. Not wanting to be left alone at this ridiculous party, I quickly reach my hand to grab onto Jay's elbow, "Wait! I'll come with you!"

"Lu, it's okay. You should go and enjoy the party while it lasts. I'll be back as soon as I can alright?" She places her other hand on my shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze with reassurance while she leaves with the ginger to clean herself up.

I let out a deep sigh, wondering how I'm going to survive for the next few minutes. After a long thought, I walked towards the bar and decided to get myself a cup of beer.

I poured half a cup for myself and lifted it up towards my nose. I gave it a little sniff before my nose scrunched up in disgust.

I whispered, "Here goes nothing." After much hesitation, I let the beer flow down like a waterfall and into my mouth. To think it wasn't actually that bad but, goodness.....sake.

Tell me why. Just why...... my dumb arse thought it was a good idea to take a huge sip instead of a tiny one on my first try. Once the bitter and gassy flavour ran through my mouth, I quickly spat away everything out and started coughing.

"I-It's that gross huh?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I froze on my spot.

_Please don't tell me that's who I think it is._

I kept my head low and grabbed a paper towel to clean the mess on my mouth. I quickly tuck my hair behind my ears, making sure I look presentable enough before turning to face him.

"Heyy Joseph!" I give him a shy smile as I try to think of a topic to strike up a conversation with him.

Yup brilliant. Nothing. Nothing came through my mind because all I could think of was how good he looked by the time my eyes laid on his outfit. I took the time to judge his outfit for today. He wore a navy blue button with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of black jeans matching with his pair of vans shoes. He had his hair gelled neatly as usual and of course his cute little glasses placed on the bridge of his cute button nose.

_Gahhhhh! Never knew a nerd like him could look this charming....oh gosh....I'm about to drool.... Oh... Oh! He's smiling! and the dimples are just- AHHHHHHHHHH HIS FLUFFY HAIR TOO, PLEASE._

He notices my staring session and being his shy self, he looks down towards his cup before handing me a cup of water, "Here, drink some."

I quickly shook my thoughts away "Oh! Uh, thank you!" I gladly accept his drink and start drinking. He looked down shyly, hiding his flush cheeks.

_AWWWWW he's sooo adoorrablee!!!! Gosh, I really just want to, URGH squeeze his cute wittle cheeks!!!!!! EEEEEEEKK_

He let out an awkward cough before looking up, "I-I heard they just started the bonfire, d-do you wanna go check it out?"

"Yeah, sure!" We both took a cup of non-alcoholic fruit punch and started to make our way there.

We headed outside to see our schoolmates huddling together in groups around the bonfire. We walked to the far end and sat under the tree, away from the crowd but still being able to enjoy the view of the burning wood. He sits down cross-legged while I sit with my knees up to my chest.

_Thank god I'm wearing shorts and not a skirt._

Once we've settled down, he turns to me and asks, "S-So where's your friend? Uhm Jane, is it?"

I laughed at the fact that he thought Jay was Jane for a second, like who's Jane?

"You mean Jade?" I chuckled before continuing, "Well," I paused to turn to him, "believe it or not, she's my younger twin sister. She's outback, cleaning herself up. A senior, I believe, knocked her drink over and well, you know what happens next."

He chuckles back, "I see"

After a few moments of silence, I decided to just strike up a random conversation and since we were talking about siblings earlier, I asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

Joseph nervously rubs his nape "I had an older brother and sister."

"Had?"

"They protected me from my father's wrath when I was 6. Of course, my father was stronger compared to two teens so well, you know what happens next," he explains and jokingly repeats the same words I ended my sentence with earlier.

My heart broke a little knowing the fact that he's covering his pain with jokes.

Just like Jade......

I moved closer to him, crossing my legs this time and turned slightly so my body was facing his, "I'm so sorry for your loss....I-I'm really sorry I asked."

He reflected on my moves as well, "No don't be, you didn't know so please don't apologize," he reassures me before placing his hand on my knees.

I jerked up by the touch after feeling some kind of zap on my knees, like a feeling of electricity running through my veins.

His facial expressions immediately changed once he saw my reaction to it, and held a face of regret.

He starts panicking and blabbing, "I am s-so so sorry! I-I shouldn't have done th-."

_**Joseph's POV** _

_God! My stupid hand. Always seems like it has a life of its own. Did you seriously have to do that? Great, I'm talking to my own hand now._

"Oh no no no!! I'm sorry! I- I just wasn't expecting that a-and I'm really scared of the-" Luna cuts in before I could finish my sentence while I was mentally beating myself up for scaring her. She paused mid-sentence for a few moments while she lowered her face a little, breaking her eye contact with me.

_Gosh, how is she this adorable when she's all shy._

She whispers under her breath but loud enough for me to hear, "Dark."

"Y-you're afraid of the dark?" I repeated.

She hangs her head lower from embarrassment before confirming it, "Y-yeah...."

I couldn't help but melt at the sight of her shyness.

"Why?"

She looks up towards me and she tilts her head to the side in question.

_Please stop being so adorable already!_

I decided to rephrase my question again, "W-Why are you afraid of the dark?"

"O-Oh.....Oh! Uhh," she fiddles with her fingers, "when I was a young, there was a time where my sister told me a story of a creature called The Lurker, who haunts the children at night or in the dark. She said they would eat their flesh slowly till they deteriorate. They only lurk in the shadows because they somehow can't be revealed in the light. Of course, it had me terrified. And then," she exasperates, "she thought it would be a brilliant idea to prank me by disguising herself as one and turning off all the lights in the house while she chases me around in the bloody dark!"

She slumps her shoulder down and crosses her arms over her chest while pouting angrily.

_I_

_am going to_

_explode._

_Someone hold me back if I ever lunge forward and pinch her cute chubby cheeks._

"I know it's just a made-up story from her and yet I can't seem to think that way at all. From that day on, I was truly scared of the dark. I couldn't go out of my room at night nor sleep without my night light on. So my mum decided to give me a plushie of a unicorn, well actually it's a pony but I saw it as a unicorn and I started calling it that ever since." she sheepishly smiled.

I chuckled at her cuteness. God, how adorable can she go?

"She got it as a gift from my other mother for Christmas a few years back and thought it would be helpful for me if I ever get scared or anything." She suddenly perked up, "I called it Mrs Fluffy! We would always sing the unicorn song together and dance around in my room and I would cuddle her every night while reciting my mum's favourite poetry if I ever get scared and and-"

She stopped after realising she's rambling a lot about Mrs Fluffy and looks down, blushing.

_No, please stop! I'm gonna faint!_

"I-I'm sorry if that's too much. I know that you find me really weird now and think I'm crazy to play with a toy at this age. I mean I-I understand if you aren't keen to speak to me after this-"

I quickly intervene, "N-No! No no! It's alright! I don't think that's weird at all."

She just pursed her lips, "Yeah, well the other students seemed to think so. They just gave me looks whenever I sang the song everywhere I went. I'm certain they'd want to shut me up but knowing how my sister is, they wouldn't dare to do so."

I clenched my fists in anger. The way I just want to hunt those students down for making her feel this way. I felt myself fueling with anger but I calm myself down before comforting her,

"Hey," I softly said, "There's nothing wrong with any of that. Those people can just mind their own business. If this is something that makes you truly happy and it helps you feel a little safer, then I don't think I could ever call you crazy for it. Do what's best for you."

Luna stared at me with her mouth slightly apart, her eyes quivering seemingly looking like she was about to cry. That made me panic for a second when she faced away from me to wipe the tears that were cascading down from her eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't m-mean to make you cry!" I frantically apologised.

"No, Joseph. That's....." she sniffs while wiping the tears away, "honestly the nicest thing I've heard from anyone."

My smile starts to make its way up onto my face. This girl really is a precious one. Seriously, how can anyone find her annoying? She's cute, smart, bubbly, and the way she just smiles made my legs wobbly. Oh, and have you seen those chubby cute cheeks? The temptation to really just- UGHHHHHHHH. Let's not forget those honey-brown eyes she has.......and those soft pink lips that I just want to kis-

I immediately blushed at the thought of it. I fish out my handkerchief from my back pocket and hand it to her, "Here."

Luna took a glance at it in my hand, staring at it for a while and looked up towards me after. When her eyes were set on mine, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"U-Uh for you to wipe y-your um," I pointed at her lower eyelid where the tears are rolling down her cheeks.

She stuttered, "Oh oh! Umm, t-thank you..."

She reached her hand out to grab the handkerchief from me and when she grabbed it, our hands somehow made contact. A wave of electricity starts travelling through my body, attacking every neuron, causing my body to twitch and form goosebumps on my arms.

I froze. She seemed to feel the same way I felt based on how she got startled by. In sync, we look up towards each other for a moment before breaking it off. I hung my head low while blushing intensely. I took a peek towards her and saw that she had the exact same reaction as well. Her cheeks were flushed as she played around with my handkerchief in her hands.

The silence soon engulfed us both as we sat there gazing towards the ground. I decided to break it off by asking her a question regarding what she mentioned earlier on,

"S-So uh, you mention you had another m-mother?"

She looked up and smiled, "Yes, I do! I have two loving mothers."

"Oh, s-so you and your sister are a-adopted?" I asked.

"No we're-" She got cut off by a voice who came running towards us and shouting her name.

"Luna! There you are!"

We turn around to see Josie Saltzman rushing towards us with a look of panic. She bends down while grabbing her right hip as she catches her breath.

"Josie.... hi" Luna replies with a flat tone as if she was a little pissed with Josie.

I wonder what happened. Luna seems to be someone who would rarely get angry or annoyed with someone.

I start to wonder, being rather confused by her behaviour while I look back and forth between the two brunettes.

"Your sister. She's-"

Without any hesitation, Luna stands up in a flash from her spot and vamps speed away to find her sister while Josie follows her behind.


	4. STARS ARE THE LANDMARKS OF THE UNIVERSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CAST:
> 
> Hope Ellen as Chloe Payton  
> "THE FAITHFUL, GINGER WOLF"

**AUGUST 2013 - MYSTIC FALLS**

After seeing Valerie sucked the life out of poor Stu's girlfriend, both Nora and Mary can't help but feel the hunger inside them, growling like a wild hungry tiger.

Being banished into that horrible Prison World for a century wasn't an easy journey for them all. The hunger was excruciating. Knowing there weren't much or any source of blood at all in that place, the desiccation process crept to them as quickly as it should be.

But thanks to that lunatic boy that Malcolm fed on, the whole family was able to survive a little longer till he released them to the modern world. To think that after all those times when The Heretics refused to feed and gave their blood ration to Lily instead, she would allow them to feed freely after they were freed from the Prison World. However, Lily placed a new rule for them to obey. They were forced to keep a low profile as they hid from the world and to ration their blood intake. But enough is enough. The Heretics aren't made to live like this.

"God, I'm starving," Nora grumbles as she glances at a human she brushes by, with Mary Louise by her side.

Mary Louise chuckles. She grabbed onto her lover's hand and interlocks their fingers, "Patience, my love. As much as we want to devour them on the spot," she narrowed her eyes at a boy who was staring at them from a distance, her nose twitching as the smell of his blood trails in, causing the boy to scurry off in fright. "Lily wouldn't be too pleased to see more corpses sprawled around her precious town."

Nora rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Let's just get those bloody blood bags before she ruins my mood."

The blonde was about to bring their interlaced hands up to give a peck but seeing as how they're in the eyes of the public, she refrained from doing so and just trudged their way into the hospital.

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

Once they got inside, they compelled one of the staff for directions. They were told that there were two storage units located on separate wings for the stashed blood bags. The two lovers decided to split up and make their way to their chosen units. The brunette took the east wing while the blonde took the west.

While Nora was walking down the hallway towards the children's ward, her eyes were suddenly glued to the table by the door of the room she was about to walk past, which was filled with brochures that are being placed neatly. Out of curiosity, she took a step closer and grabbed one, skimming her eyes through it.

Be a sperm or an egg donor! Help us make the dream of every couple that wants to be a parent but can't come true!

Nora had her lips slightly parted after reading the header. She reads it, again and again, to make sure what she discovered was true. After finally letting it sink in well into her mind, she looks up and stares off in the distance.

_Is it........possible?_

Well, she and her girlfriend have talked about wanting kids while they were trapped in that Prison World but she never would've thought there would be a perfect solution to their problem. Being in a relationship with a girl AND being hybrids, it's nearly impossible for either one of them to conceive a baby together. So they thought adopting could be the only option for them, which of course they wouldn't care about because they will love them unconditionally, biological or not.

But the feeling of being able to do so and especially to have one of their DNAs in their child, she would obviously grab the chance.

Her thoughts were abruptly disrupted by a child's laughter. She swiftly turns her attention towards her left to see a girl, who is holding both of her parents' hands, swinging them and squealing after her parents carried her up a few feet from the ground. Nora's hazel eyes lingered longer on them as the family brushed by behind her.

The amount of joy they had circling around them.

God, Nora wants that so badly.....

She looks down towards the brochure again and then glances around to see if anyone is watching. She contemplated for a moment but nonetheless folded it and kept the brochure on her hands into her back pocket.

_I wonder how Mare will react to this..._

"Are you planning to donate yours?"

The brunette got startled and was ready to lunge herself over to whichever idiot that scared her. The angered Heretic turns to face the culprit, only to see a man who is presumed to be a doctor or some sort of specialist based on their attire.

"Excuse me?"

The man smiled and motions his hand towards the brochure in her pocket, "I assumed you're thinking of doing it?"

Nora suddenly stutters while pulling it out from her pocket, "O-Oh uh......somewhat. Still unsure about it but thought it'll be best to discuss it with my girlfriend."

"Ah....not to worry! Oh, yes!" He held his hand out to introduce himself, "Apologies, I'm Doctor Bentson, Charles Bentson. I'm actually a scientist working on this newly accomplished experiment we've worked on for months now."

Nora shook his hand and gave a tiny smile in response, "Nora Hildegard." She looked at the brochures on the table and asked him curiously, "So.......this experiment you've spoken of........how does it go about?"

Doctor Bentson began to explain, "This experiment we've worked is a little special. Normally couples like you're in, Miss Hildegard, will usually go through the process of receiving a donated sperm and directly injects them through the woman's egg. As for our case, we thought it would be a splendid idea to have their partner's egg/sperm to convert to the other. For example, for you, miss," he gestured his hand towards her, "we will take yours or your girlfriend's egg and convert it into a sperm, therefore we'll inject it into whichever one of you that wants to conceive the child with the genetics of both of you in them, just like you always wanted."

Dare to say, the brunette was astonished by it.

This is it, right? This has to be it. Their dream of having a child is coming to light. With a century gone by in both Nora and Mary Louise's life, the world has really changed a lot, with society and scientific wise. However, the hint of doubt starts to crawl into Nora's mind.

Is it actually possible to do such a thing? Converting an egg to a sperm sounds like nothing but a sweet lie.

Nora looks into his eyes while she crushed the brochure slightly, afraid to find out the truth. She gathers her emotions in and takes a step closer to compel him, "Whatever you just said earlier, was it true? Is it possible to convert one's egg to a sperm?"

While she awaits for the truth to be revealed, Nora clenched it even tighter.

She needs to know. She needs to know if what both she and her girlfriend wanted could be possible. They were desperate. Having a family is something they truly desired ever since they talked about it. It was hard to complete the puzzle, yes, but whichever piece they could get, as long as it's able to fit in the hole, it's enough for them.

But this right here, will and hopefully will be their only perfect one.

She takes a deep breath in as she embraces herself if her dreams ever get crushed.

"It is possible! With our amazing technology and our calculations and countless experiments on this project, we are able and have successfully converted an egg to a sperm and vice versa. We were happy to be able to conduct our first official experiment with our first client 3 weeks ago. However, we are still doing regular check-ups on her to observe her condition and also the fertilisation process."

Nora lets out a huge sigh of relief after. It was as if the biggest burden on her shoulder had just disappeared into thin air.

She chuckles and smiles towards him, "Thank you, Doctor Bentson. I will definitely consider it and discuss this further with her!" She looks down at the brochure before Dr Bentson extends his arm out with a name card in between his fingers.

"Here. Call me once you both are ready to try it out!" He returned her with a polite smile before buttoning up his suit and made his way.

**PRESENT: 26 FEBRUARY 2030 - OLD MILL, MYSTIC FALLS WOOD**

_**Jade's POV** _

Gahh! I literally just took a shower and now I reek of beer. Disgusting.

I followed the ginger girl behind, staying close to her as we squeezed through the crowd. Or should I say the werewolves? Seeing as though they were showing off their super wolf strengths as they jumped up to the second floor from the first.

Once we entered the washroom, she quickly rolled up a bunch of toilet paper on her palm and went ahead to soak them in water, "I am so sorry! I was just enjoying the music and dancing and I-"

"No no, it's fine! It's purely an accident" I cut her off while taking a few steps closer to her near the sink.

She scoffs and looks down at my vans before looking back up, "Yeah... well, your face says otherwise."

I chuckle at her remark, "I-I just had a shower before I came here. Plus I didn't expect myself to be drenched in this disgusting beer just minutes into this party."

She nods after hearing out my reason for whatever face I showed to her earlier on because, at this point, I don't really know what I'm doing.

She chuckles, "I didn't expect myself to bump a drink all over a cute girl either."

My brain literally stopped for a moment as I shot my eyes up to her.

_Did she just call me cute?_

"Yes, I did just call you cute." She replies while blushing slightly.

 _She can read minds?!_ I thought to myself while being all shocked.

_Wait. Can she actually read minds or did I actually say that out loud? I don't know, maybe I'm just... drunk??_

She looked down and smiled as she squeezed out the excess water from the toilet paper and walked closer to me.

"I'm Chloe. Werewolf"

I let out a soft chuckle, "I'm Jade. Hyb-"

"I know who you are." She cuts me off while proceeding to wipe my shirt on my left shoulder with the damped toilet paper. "I mean come on, The Heretics? They're huge news here in Mystic Falls."

_Knew it._

I scoffed and whispered under my breath, "Of course."

She sensed how offended I was and quickly apologized, "Hey, no I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way. I just-" she paused for a moment, glancing up towards me before bringing her attention back to the stain on my top and continued to wipe it away, "I've been meaning to talk to you, actually."

I furrowed my eyebrows in question.

_Huh?_

"Talk to me?" I laughed under my breath, "And why, may I ask?"

Once I spat out that question, she immediately blushed. She looks down, trying to avoid my eyes and just keeping quiet while she silently continues her work. Then it hit me,

Ohh, I see...

"I think I might have a gist idea on why," I lean my head down slightly, making sure our eyes are met and noses just barely touching each other as I let out a smirk, "Hmm, perhaps I may have an admirer here."

She stopped her act and her lips parted a little with shock as if I caught her red-handed. Her gaze slowly made her way from my lips to my eyes. Once her grey-blue eyes met my green ones, she licked her lips and gathered her courage and quickly leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and soft and comforting in some way.

All of a sudden, it felt like something hit on her mind when I felt her face change.

Chloe broke the kiss and shook her head before taking a step back, "I-I'm sorry. God, I- This is all wrong."

She turns away from me, her eyes tightly shut as if she finds this whole situation a serious crime that she had just committed. Her sudden reaction had me wondering if any single action I did, offended her.

_Did I do something wrong? Why is she reacting like this?_

With one hand placed on her temple and the other on her hip, she shakes her head further vigorously, muttering under her breath, "You're so stupid, Chloe."

At this point, there are several thoughts that are running around in my mind, each and every one of them with wrongdoings or mistakes that I possibly did to have her acting that way. My brain skims through them but all it could ever do is to bring out a major headache in me.

"W-What's going on?" I slowly approached her with a look of confusion, "Did I do something wrong?"

She held the hand that was on her hip, outstretched towards me, causing me to halt in my tracks, "This was a mistake.....I-" she sighs heavily before revealing the truth, "I just broke up with my boyfriend 2 days ago and-"

At that moment, the pain from my chest suddenly became excruciating with every pump from the heart. My face no longer held any emotions,

Just pain and betrayal.

"So, what? I'm just your rebound?" I croaked out with a tint of anger.

She immediately protested, "N-No! No! It's not like that! I've-"

"Save it."

I brushed past her and trudged my way out of the restroom, feeling rather tormented. I could care less on what she was about to say but what's been said, has been clearly stated. She just broke up with her boyfriend 2 days ago and thinks it's enjoyable enough to lunge her lips onto someone. And here I thought this would be a chance for me to move on and start fresh.

But of course, Jade. No one even likes you. They only see you as a toy to play around with. They grab their chance and go.

Every single time.

"Jade! Wait!"

Bloody great.

I scoffed, "Kiss my arse."

Rush footsteps were heard behind me and without a second to comprehend, I got pulled by the arm and a pair of lips were latched onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise. Recognizing the scent, I knew immediately it was Chloe.

I wanted to push her away, to just run back to my room and curl in my bed to let everything out. All the tight, uncontrollable emotions that I could no longer conceal or contain within, I want to let those out. But somehow, I didn't have the power to do so. Instead, I close my eyes slowly and kiss her back.

I wasn't so sure where this sudden move came from but the way this moment felt so right, it made me want to savour it a little longer. My knees suddenly felt weak as I took a few steps forward while she took a few back and stops until her shoulder came in contact with the wall.

I wrap my arms around her waist to bring her even closer, causing her to smile through the kiss. Her hands gradually crept up along my arms and towards my cheeks, cupping them before rubbing her thumbs over my skin softly.

The loving gesture made my heart melt, making the blissful waves override my whole system.

_So this is how it feels like......_

_To have someone reciprocate the kiss..._

My arms tightly grip around her, like a snake wrapping its body around their prey. I was too afraid to let go just yet. I just needed this for now.

As the kiss gets even more intense, a strong bold voice behind me disrupts the moment.

"So this is what you've been doing all along, huh?"

Chloe broke the kiss in a flash, pushing me away slightly making me turn my back towards her. He scoffed once I revealed who I was. The tall built brunette took a step towards us with his eyes fixated on her.

"Is this why you broke up with me? For a girl?!" He turns to look at me before looking back at her. "Were you cheating on me the whole time?"

Chloe immediately cleared the assumption, walking towards him as she waves her hands frantically in disagreement, "No! No, I never cheated on you!"

Max scoffed and cuts her off, "You never loved me do you? This whole relationship... I-It was just to cover up your ego, your sexuality." He chuckles before continuing, "You know you could've just told me if you're gay, Chloe!"

"Max, I-I can explain!"

"Forget it! You disgust me!" Max spat onto the floor before making his move. Chloe chased after him which once again, made me feel used again.

A student walked past me with two cups of beer in her hands. I quickly reached out and snatched a cup from her. She halted in her tracks and turned towards me, ready to make a scene until she realized who I was.

She scoffed in disbelief, widens her eyes a little and mutters sarcastically, "Great help yourself, then."

She left in fear while I proceeded to gulp that cup of beer down my throat, feeling the spritz and citrusy taste running through it before I slam the cup onto the ground.

I run my fingers through my slight tangled hair, pulling it lightly in distress. My head starts to feel lighter after downing the cup of beer. Everyone around me was practically feeling the same. I turned to my left, about to search for Luna, only to see a couple, making out in the sloppiest way possible. I can't help but to scrunched up in disgust at the sight of it.

"Urgh, bogging indeed." I gagged.

All of a sudden, shoutings were heard behind me from the direction Chloe ran too earlier. With much curiosity, I went to check it out. I gathered myself, making sure to look decent and not losing my balance before walking out as sober as I could, to the backyard of the Old Mill. When I got closer to the commotion, I could clearly hear Chloe's desperate voice.

"Could you please at least hear me out, Max?" Chloe stops him by grabbing his arm and turning him to face her.

"I've had enough with your lies, Chloe! Just leave it!" He tugs his arms out of Chloe's grasp.

She reaches her hands out to grab onto him again before he could leave, "Max, please!!"

Without any warning, he turns back and slaps her across the face with the back of his palm in annoyance. "I said leave it!!"

Chloe lands on the ground with a loud thud, her palm on her reddened cheek. The tears sprang from her eyes, not long before it rolled down her cheeks while he squats down to the ground in front of her. I quickly vamp speeds towards him to stop him from attacking her.

"Hey! Sod-off, you arse!!" I push him off, away from her with my super strength considering he's way stronger built than me, making him fly back before landing a few feet away from us.

I squat down in front of her and gently place my hands on her cheeks and caress it lightly as her tears fall onto my thumb, "Chlo, are you okay?"

She nods and smiles sadly in return.

Max grunts in pain once he lands before standing up, dusting the dirt off the back of his pants. He scoffs at the sight of us and glares at me before averting his attention back at Chloe.

"Yeah, enjoy your life with that freak!" He announced.

_..........Freak?_

I chuckled at his comment as I stood up, and trudged my way towards him.

"You called me a freak?" I repeated, pretending I didn't hear that as I crossed my arms over my chest in the process.

He takes a step forward, nodding his head continuously to affirm his statement, "Yeah you!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, feeling rather impressed with his confidence and nodding my head as I waited for more insults from him. At this point, I really could care less on what people have to say about me honestly. I am who I am, and what I am. It was my choice to become a hybrid like my mothers and they're afraid of people like me, but he clearly doesn't seem to be.

"You're a freak! An abomination! You freaks disgust me! You and your sister-"

At the mention of my sister, I got really provoked.

No one talks bad about my sister, or my family.

I thrust my hand out, throwing him off once again. Knowing that he's a werewolf too, I cast a lycanthropy spell without a second thought, forcing him to transform on a night of a waning crescent.

"You wanna see what a freak is like?!" I yell at him, slowly clenching my fist as the painful spell starts inflicting on him causing him to kneel down, screaming in pain as every bone in his body starts snapping. I unleash all my anger out and scream at him, "Huh?! Well, here you go!! How does it feel, huh?!"

Everyone in the backyard immediately paused on what they were doing and watched him. The sound of his agonizing scream and his bones snapping echoed through the silence. The crowd started to get larger as people from the Old Mill came out to observe what was going on.

"You wanna call me a freak? Fine!" I took a step closer to him, intentionally slowing the spell to make his pain more unbearable, "But if you say a single bullshit about my sister, I'll show you what it's like to face a freak like me!!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Chloe, pleading for me to stop, "Jade, please stop!"

"Get away from me, Chloe!" I warned her, causing her to let go and retreat away from me. Intervening an angry Heretic like me is like asking for death and she clearly knows better not to do so.

As the gap between my fingers closes in, the sound of his scream increases as every bone in his body snaps harder and fractures into pieces. His claws, along with his fangs and furs, are starting to show while his eyes glowed bright yellow. From my peripheral vision, I could see Jed and some of his wolves from his pack approaching me. I quickly defended myself and threw them off with a simple spell.

"Motus!!"

"Jay!!"

I looked up to see a short brunette, being none other than my sister, came running towards me. I rolled my eyes internally, knowing she'll stop my fun but still, I continue to finish my spell before she comes any closer.

"Jay!! Stop this!!"

Without any hesitation, she grabs a hold of my hand pulling it towards her tightly, causing me to look at her. Once my eyes were laid upon hers, it gradually lessened the tension and anger within, and instead turning them soft. Her brown eyes slowly convey its message towards mine.

There it is. The pair of eyes that are practically begging for me to stop, to behave and not hurt anyone.

I sigh in defeat and slowly lift the spell off of him.

His teeth and claw slowly returns back to how it was before. He took his time to regain his breath before he glared back at me. I crouched down in front of him and warned, "If you mess with anyone I care about again, I'll do much worse than what I did earlier."

**SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL || JADE & LUNA'S ROOM**

_**Luna's POV** _

I stormed my way in towards our shared room, both anger and frustration fueling within me.

Great! Just bloody great!

I specifically told her not to get into any more trouble and she does this! Not only did she get into one again but also caused a big scene in front of nearly the entire school.

Jade could care less, really. Even if she knew the kind of punishment she could get into, she'd still do it anyway. But of course, she does it for a reason most of it, especially when someone tries to threaten our family. I can't control the way she feels about it or level to the amount of protectiveness she has, so I lectured and pleaded to her not to go overboard. It wasn't entirely new, after all.

But tonight was inconceivable.

She attacked a bloody werewolf with a lycanthropy spell AND had everyone to witness it.

To think she can't bring my inner rage out any further.

My wrath of thoughts got cut off when Jade entered the room and slammed the door behind her, tossing her phone onto her bed.

_Wait..._

_Her phone?!_

"You brought your phone to the party?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "Jade, you know you weren't supposed to have your phone outside our room!"

Silence.

Silence was what I received at the moment.

I couldn't take this any longer. I could feel the anger slowly stirring up within me.

I can't believe she would even dare to do such a thing, especially in a crowded frat party. Sure, most people are drunk but a single piece of evidence could be the end of her school life.

I watch her open her wardrobe door as she rummages through it for a piece of clothing with irritation.

I quickly cut her off, yelling at her in question with all the overflowing fury I have in me, "What in the world was that for, Jade?! Forcing a werewolf to turn on a night without a full moon?!"

Jade stops and chuckles under her breath. With her right hand up on her temple, she turned back to me, "Why?! Did I ruin your date night?!"

 _Date night?_ I scoffed internally.

She continues, "I have eyes, Luna. I saw Joseph behind me earlier after you halted me."

I let out an incredulous gasp, letting my mouth gape open. Date night or not, I can't believe she really had the audacity to think I would put my 'date night' over her. What kind of sister would I be if I do that?

I walked towards her, "This whole day I've been telling you," I lift my arms up as if I was praying hard, my voice was completely filled with desperation, "I've been begging you to stop hurting people!! Stop getting yourself in-"

Jade cuts me off and titters sarcastically, "Oh, so now you want to be the big sister?!"

_Excuse me?!_

My jaws drop slightly. Random thoughts came swarming in through my mind. As the painful feeling in my heart starts to ache by the second, the anger inside starts to overpower me and I couldn't help but to scream at her, "What the hell does that even mean?!"

"You know," She walks closer and points her finger at me. "If only you heard what he said, you might have done the same. But you weren't there!" She turns around and throws her arms up, "You weren't, all right?!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in question.

Jade laughs a little while shaking her head repeatedly as if she was going mad, "No, no. In fact, even if by any chance you did, you would probably just find some," She points to a corner in the room, "corner to bawl your eyes out like a little child you are!" She ends her sentence by shoving her finger slightly against my left shoulder.

Unbelievable. A child?! I know the love I have for sprinkles and unicorns are unlike any other child I've ever seen but, calling me a child?!

Despite the fury vibrating through me, I am literally beyond speechless at this point.

Jade starts pacing around the room and lets out some random bursts of laughter. A part of me was afraid, afraid because I've never seen her acting this way before. However, another part of me was curious as to what he could have possibly done to cause Jade to force him to turn on a night of the moon at its last quarter.

I want to ask what happened but it was as if something was stopping me from doing so. I stood rooted to the ground, yet again as I watched her go slightly ill-tempered.

Jade stops pacing and laughs at me in a rather incredulous manner, "A freak! Luna!"

_...........what?_

She pauses for a second before trudging her way towards me. "He called me a bloody freak!! He called," She pointed to me once again, "YOU a freak!!" She chuckles and turns away, "And you think I'm supposed to thank him for that? He said we're an abomination!!"

_An abomination? A freak?_

With the silence filling the room after, I could vividly hear my shattering heart crumbling down pieces by pieces, feeling the sharp ends piercing through the walls within. Pain was progressively increasing. It was excruciating, to the point where I wanted to wail out loud. The word continuously echoes through my mind, bouncing off the walls in a shambles.

I clenched the fabric of my top where my aching heart was located.

_Is this what Mum, Mama and Aunt Valerie felt like when their coven cast them out?_

Jade opens her wardrobe and snatches a new shirt out from a hanger and starts changing in front of me while I stand there, blanking out as I try to process everything she just said.

"You know, I actually don't give a damn if he called me that. But you......he called you a freak, Luna! If you're not going to fend for yourself, who would?" She explains as she grabs her phone from her bed.

My eyes start quivering as I try to swallow the incoming tears, not moving an inch from my spot as I watch her quicken her pace towards the door.

A long weary sigh was heard before she spoke again, "I'm heading out to get some air. Don't wait up....good night, Lu."

_**Jade's POV** _

I exited the room and let my feet drag me to wherever it leads me to.

I have to say, today was the worst for me. I mean sure, I 'saved' a new guy from getting killed from our dear headmaster himself, but what did that get me anyway?

It feels like every single time I open myself up to the world, bad things happen. It's like I don't deserve happiness at all. But why? What could I possibly have done to deserve this?

Right now, I just needed a break. Something to distract myself. Food, blood, something or someone to break, who knows?! Anything!!

I felt a couple of vibrations from my phone. I brought it up to my face and unlocked it to see a couple of messages from both Mum and Mama.

_Mama Bear: Jade, darling, I hope everything's well in school today. Mama loves you. Good night, love._

Just as I was about to open up Mum's text, a figure came rushing from the corner and bumps into me.

"Hey, watch it!" I exclaimed to them when I felt my phone nearly slipping out of my hand from the sudden collision.

The person stopped in their tracks while I locked my phone and slipped it into my pocket. They frantically apologize while looking down at their feet, "I-I'm so sorry I-" they look up and pause for a second, "Jade?"

I looked up and immediately, my eyes went wide. Of course, it's none other than my ex-crush,

Josie Saltzman.

"Josie, I-I didn't see you there. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream at you." I stuttered, not expecting that this would be our first interaction after what happened.

She smiled slightly after our eyes met for a second before a weird mixed feeling came rushing over me.

It was heart-rending yet....blissful at the same time.

Her face showed a slight tinge of pain as well and I can't help but to wonder if it was because of me. Before my anxiety could get any worse, I quickly switched the topic.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She gave me a look of disbelief, "Am I okay? Jade, I practically just saw you force a werewolf to turn. Are _YOU_ okay?"

Here I thought I could escape that topic for the night.

I tighten my lips and sigh, "Jo, please I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course." She replied apologetically while I kept my eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

Silence soon followed through while we stood in front of each other awkwardly. Josie had her hands in front of her, clasping together. I stood there with my left hand on my hip before lifting my right hand out from my front pocket and rubbed the side of my nape.

Josie quickly broke the silence, "Uhh, hey."

I look up towards her, putting my hands down before she continues,

"Wanna watch the stars together?" She asks while pointing to the back of the school.

_Watch the stars..._

I smile internally at the thought of that. It was our thing. We loved watching the stars together. Every night as we waited for our twins to fall asleep, we would cloak ourselves and sneak out of the school to the field and watch the stars by the bleachers.

It was also the place where I did the most regretful thing in my own life.

Kissing her.

_**Luna's POV** _

I plop down onto my bed after Jay made her move. With my eyes fixated on the ground, my right-hand slides a little further behind me, grabbing Mrs Fluffy and bringing her close to my chest. My arms slowly tighten around her as I crave for the hug of my mothers. Tears start welling up thinking of them, the pain, the heartbreak of being called an abomination of nature.

I never understood how it all really felt like when mothers told us their story; how both of them had to leave the coven because of their siphoning nature; how Mama's family would torture her by hanging her by the feet with the cows in their slaughterhouse.

Once again, my heart shatters into pieces at the thought of torture. No one deserves that. Why can't people just accept the fact that we are different? Nobody is perfect and people are special in their own way, so why can't everyone just accept that?

I lean backwards, letting myself lay back on the bed while my legs hang on the edge of the bed. I look up towards the ceiling, my night light creating a silhouette of a unicorn above, and thinking about how anyone could handle that.

Maybe I'm just weak. Maybe I'm just like a little child Jade stated.

No longer having the strength to hold it in, my tears started rolling down to both sides of my temple and dripped to the bed. I clench my eyes tightly for a few seconds, trying to gather myself up but the sound of vibrations against the table stopped me from doing so.

I take a deep breath before grabbing my phone and going back to the same position I was before.

_Mummy Hen: Hey angel! <3 I hope your first day back in school was all right. Text me if you need anything, all right? Mummy loves you! <3_

_Mama Teddy: Angel! Mama misses you! Take good care of yourself in school all right? If anyone messes with you or Jade, I solemnly swear, I will come down and deal with them myself! Mama loves you! Goodnight, my love! <3_

Usually, I would smile and laugh about how overprotective Mama is with us. But tonight was just different. Knowing that someone actually messed with Jade earlier, letting her know about it would make things worse and I didn't want that.

I quickly reply to them before dropping my phone down beside me as I cuddle Mrs Fluffy tighter. I can't help but to think of all the horrifying torture scenes of anyone who has gone through being called an abomination or after their family or coven found out about it.

Mama, Mum, Aunt Valerie and now Jade?

I wasn't involved directly earlier but everything that Jade has said, it felt like I was. It really broke me, knowing that there are people out there that despise us, calling us names for who we are. At this point, I couldn't control the hectic emotions any longer. I lay there, crying the night away before sleep slowly lulled me in.

**SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL || SCHOOL FIELD**

_**Jade's POV** _

"Jade?" Josie turns to me while she brings her feet down from the bench in front of us and positions herself to face me.

"Yeah?" I replied, my eyes still fixated on the stars above that were being beautifully presented tonight.

God, it's breathtaking...

From what I know, the stars are the landmarks of the universe. It may seem like they are just dots of lights but truly, it does give out hidden meaning and story behind every constellation they were being connected to. Traditionally, each constellation that was formed is identified with a mythological figure. In ancient times, civilizations believed their gods dwelled in the celestial heavens. Naturally, these civilizations looked for and found those deities in the pattern of the stars. They believed that mortals who had done something heroic, as well as creatures and objects associated with their legends, got to live in the skies too.

It's astonishing, actually.

Unlike my sister who's afraid of the dark, sadly thanks to me, I'm a nyctophilia. I love the darkness. You see, darkness is so much more than just darkness itself.

Through darkness, there's always a light somehow.

Mum always says, "The stars are always there. They see the endless nights, shattered pieces and broken hearts. But their beauty is a reminder of the happier times, the better dreams and peaceful nights."

Like how our mothers and Aunt Valerie were. Cruel, vicious beings. Darkness consumed them before but they have the light within, despite all the pain they went through, the beauty they have inside each one of them is the reminder which they need to grasp on. And they did. They held onto it for a better change.

Everyone has one. All they have to do is to find it and perceive it.

It's all based on the choices you make for it.

Either let the darkness consume you, or let the light guide you out.

The stars help me to remember that. Telling me that the light that I have is my family. The only source that could prevent me from falling further into the darkness.

Overall, it brings the beauty out of something or someone, just like the way the stars at night were brought out to.

The brunette responded with her head hung low, "I'm really sorry."

I drop my head at the mention of an apology coming from her. I quickly position myself, pulling my shirt down slightly, reflecting her.

"I realized the entire time, I-I was leading you on. I shouldn't have done any of th-"

"Josie pl-"

"No please let me explain myself, Jade." Josie cuts me off, wanting to explain herself for what she did.

A part of me didn't want to hear it. I was afraid of what she would say. I didn't want to relive those moments again. I regretted what I did and honestly, it broke me. If only I knew she had feelings for Penelope.....

Yes, Penelope. Shocking, indeed.

Besides, I'm not going to lie. Penelope does care for her, in her own way, of course. However, when they broke up, it was devastating for me to see Josie in pain. At times, I would possibly find ways to take her down for causing it. Then again, it wasn't my business to intervene and start a brawl. If I had known that it would ruin our friendship, I wouldn't have done it but I couldn't help it.

"I know how you are. You're not someone who likes being played or the other. You fall for people genuinely, with your whole heart and that's one thing that I love about you."

_Love?_

She continues, "It's just that I feel like, I would love you more as a friend or maybe a best friend than as a partner. I know I should've been honest with you from the start and I'm really sorry I wasn't before."

I continue to keep my gaze fixated on the bleacher in front of me as I process everything she said. The warm feeling in my heart starts to grow at the thought of a second chance of us being friends again. I was happy to hear her explanation despite the fear of hearing the truth from her earlier.

"Say something... please..."

"I-" I sigh before moving my gaze up towards the brunette and give her a warm smile, "Thank you, Jo. For telling me this. I know whatever I did ruined our friendship, which you knew I cherish it a lot more than anything else in this world and I really regret for kissin-"

Josie chuckles, "Don't be"

"What?" I shot back, surprised with her words while I furrow my eyebrows.

She lets out a genuine laugh while I look at her with confusion.

"I mean it... it was nice. I-I enjoyed it" She confesses.

The hint of redness on her cheeks could be seen from the luminous light of the beautiful stars tonight. It was shocking yet hilarious considering how she confesses it out of the blue.

"Oh, so you think I'm a good kisser?" I ask sarcastically, only to receive a gawking face from her.

She smacks me on my shoulder playfully, though I must say her 'playful' smack isn't playful at all.

My jaw dropped at the unexpected attack and gave her a shocked face, "Ow!??"

"You deserved that" She grins back sarcastically, causing me to gawk at her this time. Josie laughed at my ridiculous reaction before spreading her arms wide, "Come here, Jaddie!"

She pulls me into a hug, which I gladly accept. With the warmth radiating around us, we stayed in that position to savour the short moment while looking up towards the painted night sky, cuddling close to each other.

I laid my head against her shoulder while she settled hers on top of mine. I breathed in her scent and sighed in relief. Having her close to me like this, it never fails to make my heart go crazy everytime but also it generates calm waves throughout my body, causing me to relax at the same time.

I suddenly realized the nickname I was called upon earlier on so I gently lifted my head up from her shoulder to look at her.

Slow, I know.

I tilt my head, "You do know I hate that nickname, right?"

"Oh, come on! It's adorable! Plus, I'm the only one who calls you Jaddie." she pouted.

"It's horrible!!" I protested with a face of disgust, "Jaddie?! Really?"

"It's adorable, Jaddie!!" I roll my eyes internally while she laughs at my constant face of disgust.

I looked at her with adoration, feeling rather content to have her back in my life again, even if it's as a friend. I'm glad I was able to get a second chance with her. Just like the stars, eventually, everything connects. I guess the night wasn't so bad after all.


	5. HER ANGEL SIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the long wait, we're incredibly thankful for all your patience and love for this story. We'll hopefully be uploading more these few months before our vacation ends. Don't forget to vote and share this to any TVD/TO/Legacies fans! Enjoy this long chapter and happy reading!

**August 2013-MYSTIC FALLS**

Nora watched as Dr Bentson made his move while she held his name card over her heart, smiling like a little girl; a feeling she hasn't felt in a long long time, other than her anniversaries with Mary Louise. She looks down at the name card again, smiling wider than before while grasping on the hope that both lovers' dreams might actually come true. 

With a final glance at it, she folded the name card in fours and stuffed it into her back pocket. As the brunette whips herself around, coincidentally, she caught the eye of a male nurse, somehow checking her out. He saw her looking at him and proceeded to give her a wink, biting his lip after. 

Her face scrunches up in disgust. Just witnessing this revolting action made her thought of the way that there's a possibility her child could grow up around men like this, and it made her internally cringed,

_How sickening._

She faked a smile and strutted her way towards him. When he saw her coming close, it got him excited, a smirk was plastered on his face. But before he could speak, Nora compelled him,

"Utter a word and I'll feed off of you till you're a decomposing matter. Now, show me where you keep the blood bags."

Obliging to her demands, he led her to where the treasure is. The storage room was just located right by the end of the hallway and it didn't take long for the hybrid to push past the pervert to enter the room. She grabbed as many blood bags as she could and stored them into a cooler box she found on the shelf. 

A beating of a heart starts palpating faster by the second, causing Nora to turn back realising he was still standing by the door, the compulsion had worn off.

"Wha-what is going on?" he trembled, the panic in him awakens, "Why did I show you where the blood storage is? I'm not allowed to do that. I know I'm not allowed to but I-"

"God, you're such a whiner." Nora rolled her eyes. 

She grabs the cooler box and walks towards him, compelling him once again. 

"Forget that you ever saw me, and for everyone's sake, stop ogling at girls. It's disgusting." she purged out.

Nora casts a cloaking spell on herself and makes her way to the west wing to find Mary Louise. Upon turning the corner after reaching the wing, her gaze locked onto her girlfriend, gnawing on the neck of a staff aggressively.

Lucky enough, there aren't any onlookers in the hallway.

"MARE!!" Nora uncloaks herself and vamps speed towards her, pulling her away from the poor victim. The brunette had a good look at the damage on them, and it was deep enough to see the inner layers of the skin. 

Nora grabs Mary's face to face hers and once their eyes meet, Nora reminds, "Hey! Lily wouldn't be too happy if we leave another body here. Come on, I've got the blood bags. Let's go, before any of them notice we're gone for too long."

As soon as Mary backs away from the man, she quickly compels him to forget and make their escape before anyone notices.

**FORECLOSED HOUSE, MYSTIC FALLS.**

The couple finally made it home and entered through the front door, only to have two pairs of eyes being laid upon them.

"Where were you two?" Valerie asks curiously.

Nora looked at her and simply answered, "Shopping."

Mary Louise laughs at her girlfriend's sarcasm, "We went to grab some blood bags."

The green-eyed brat lifts the cooler box to show her the evidence of their "shopping" and shakes it triumphantly, "We're doing what we can to feed you pheasants."

Valerie decided to take this chance to retaliate back, "Doesn't that make you two one as well?" 

She ends her sentence with a smirk and proceeds to bury her nose back into her book while the two lovers glare at her way. Before anyone of them could clap back, Malcolm enters the room after listening through their conversation. Being the brown noser he is, he cuts in.

"Lily wouldn't be too pleased to hear this." Malcolm reprimanded.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Well, Lily isn't here to lecture us on getting food for the family, is she?"

Malcolm sighs in defeat and grabs the cooler box out of Nora's hand and proceeds to the kitchen with it. Both Nora and Mary Louise went to take a seat by the table. Since there's only an available seat left, the blonde took the liberty to offer it to her lover while she perched herself on the armchair.

Mary Louise gestured her hand towards the seat, "Have a seat, my love."

Nora smiled out of shyness. Even for over a century, the blonde's main priority is her and always her. She could get anything she wanted. Just name it and her girlfriend serves it. The littlest things that weren't needed to be said, Mary Louise would do. It's like the blonde has a long list of what Nora wants, needs or doesn't. Everything was done perfectly.

Just like how Mary Louise is.

Every day, every moment, the love gauge will gradually increase because of all these sweet gestures she does. Mary Louise is the definition of an amazing and perfect girlfriend that everyone desperately wanted. With that thought in mind, Nora feels like the luckiest woman on earth. 

Nora blushes, "Thank you, Mare."

"Anything for you, my love." Mary Louise sweetly replied.

The other two Heretics in the room watched the whole heart struck staring contest happening between those two. Beau just silently went back to reading his book while Valerie just gagged in disgust.

"Good, God. You two are just revolting to watch." 

"Want me to gouge your eyes out then? I would gladly do so." Mary Louise suggested.

The Heretic gave her a sweet smile in return, "I'd rather soak it in vervain."

The blonde twitched her eye in annoyance but Valerie smirks wider before averting her attention back to her book. 

Nora rolled her eyes in irritation. She started to make her way towards the chair to sit but the doorbell rang, which caused all of them to jerk their heads towards the front door warily.

"Well, that's a first." Valerie raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Nora, open the door."

Nora whipped her head towards her in vexation, "Why do I have to bloody open it?"

"Well considering how you're the only one standing," Valerie states the obvious.

The bratty woman scoffed, "That's not even a valid reason."

"It's logic, my dear." Valerie spoke sarcastically after, "You should look it up on this platform called "Google". The mobile camera isn't the only thing they have on the gadget, you know."

Nora looked at her in a fit of pique while her girlfriend wasn't having it at all from the way she treated her beloved.

Mary Louise gritted, "I will personally-"

"It's fine, Mary Lou." Nora cuts in as she glared at Valerie, "Maybe whoever is on the other side of the door is offering themselves to us. I'm in the mood for desserts."

The brunette marched her way towards the door and swung it open, only to see a blonde girl chirpily greeting her.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls!"

That had the Heretic widen her eyes in a mixture of both surprise and amazement at her.

The blonde happily introduces herself, "I'm Caroline!"

"We're not interested." Nora awkwardly declined while proceeding to close the door but a hand stopped her from doing so.

Caroline reassured her, "Oh! Oh no! Don't worry, I'm not selling anything! I'm your new neighbour from down the block!"

In return, the green-eyed woman gave her a bored look, "So?"

With a bold move, the blonde invites herself in, catching the brunette off guard. Her blue eyes wander around the place, "Wow! Great place! I love what you've done with the floors!" 

The sudden invitation irks the brunette, even more, having the audacity to just waltz in like she owns the place with that awful screeching voice of hers. And don't even get started on that repugnant outfit she has on her.

.......Well except for the jacket, in which she has plans on snatching it away.

Caroline then points at the floor in astonishment, "Is this the original hardwood?"

"It's a gargantuan hellhole. No one gives a damn about the floors." Valerie retorted.

Malcolm walks out of the kitchen with two cups of blood in his hands until he sees an unknown guest in the house. A confused and clueless look was plastered on his face. He gave a questioning glance towards Nora, only to have the said woman respond with a look of displeasure before lingering her eyes back to the guest. 

Well, jacket, that is. 

He shrugs off and makes his way back to his seat.

Caroline felt a burning stare from Nora and decided to speak up, "Well, I bought you guys a house warming gift." She displays the vase of flowers towards her, "Mystic Falls tradition!" 

"Valerie's allergic to nature." Nora commented and folded her arms while skimming her eyes down to the details on the corner of her jacket. 

Seeing the way Nora was checking her out made her feel uncomfortable. The silence was consuming them slowly, only the sound of the shuffling of cards and clinking of glasses were the only sources being heard in the background.

Caroline squirms in discomfort, "I'm just going to put this right over here, then..."

She placed the vase of flowers on the table nearby. Her eyes were secretly looking around, especially being very cautious with the green-eyed ones that were solely putting lasers on her by the back. In a swift move, she swiped her hand on the deer figure that was situated near the vase, to the floor, causing it to shatter into pieces.

The blonde gasped and apologized as she picked the broken figure up, "I am so sorry!

Nora stares at her in a mixture of anger and annoyance. First, she barges into their house like a bloody queen she thought she is, offers them flowers as a housewarming gift in which it has a rather unpleasant stench and now she's breaking their property? 

The brunette had the urge to break her bones right here and then.

Caroline places the figure back onto the table and smiles apologetically to her, "Clumsy."

The look the green-eyed Heretic gave her was making the blonde feel like she's in the loss of words in continuing the conversation, seeing as how her actions had just made things worse.

Caroline pursed her lips as she looked around fiddly before facing Nora again, clicking her tongue in question, "So where are you guys from?"

Mary Louise, who's been playing poker, saw how she isn't leaving her girlfriend alone. Of course, she would take this chance to play around with her a little until she feels the wrath of the blonde Heretic. She placed her cards down on the table before approaching the two of them with a smirk.

Nora finally decided to take the chance to swoop that jacket out of her body. She slowly took a few steps towards Caroline, her eyes wandering around the desired item.

"I do love that jacket." Nora complimented.

Caroline's face brightens up, "Thanks! I got it for my birth-"

"Mare," Nora calls out to her lover while looking at the jacket, yearning for it, "don't you just love what she's wearing?"

"It's fine." 

The guest got startled by the sudden new voice behind her and turned to see another one of them. 

Mary Louise then averts her attention to her beloved, her voice filled with truthfulness, "Though it'll look entirely better on you."

The other woman was too fixated on the jacket but she was able to vividly capture what she said and smirked in glory, feeling like a queen she's always been. Before she could indulge herself further into the item, a tall blonde guy came insight by the door.

"Hey. Caroline..." he calls out, "we should really get going to that barbeque."

As the blonde nods back in agreement, Mary Louise proceeds to ask him, feeling rather suspicious of his sudden appearance, "And you would be?"

He placed himself in an awkward-looking position, his left hand on his hip, trying to look presentable, "Her ride." He took a glance towards Caroline and smiled in affirmation, "Care, we should really go."

" ' _Care_ ' isn't leaving yet." Nora firmly states before making her way closer to the woman.

She needs it. The jacket. It's a must. And she's not letting the cheery blondie leave the house until it belongs to her. Once she's two feet away from the woman, the brat compelled her.

"Give me your jacket."

Oblivious to what she is, The Heretics were looking at the actin triumph as Caroline took off her jacket, seemingly looking frustrated by the sudden request but quickly covering it up with a smile. 

"Here!" Caroline smiles brightly, pretending to be compelled, while shoving her precious jacket towards Nora, "Take my jacket."

Nora smirks and grabs her desired prize from her hands, "Thank you!" She held the jacket up to look at it closer, "How sweet you are!"

The brunette immediately tries them on, indirectly taunting the blond victim while the said blond was seriously trying her best not to lunge at her. Instead, she maintains her faltering smile.

Caroline bid her goodbye, wanting to get out of here as quick as possible, "See ya!"

"Wait." Mary Louise grasps on her wrist.

Caroline widens her eyes in fear, assuming that the woman might have seen through her real goal in being here. She spun around to face the other blond in trepidation.

Mary Louise bores her eyes into hers and compels, "You forgot to tell her how good she looks."

The way Caroline is mentally rolling her eyes at this. Her jacket was snatched away by the Heretic brunette and now her girlfriend needed her to compliment on it. 

Yeah, they are definitely a true pair.

Caroline turns to face Nora and compliment it as ordered, "It looks amazing on you!"

The narcissistic woman was proudly tugging the clothing on her, looking very conceited while Mary Louise was staring at her with her big heart filled eyes, proud with the way she was able to bring out that smile she truly adored. She would go an extra mile for her, even. That bright up look she has on her, God, the blonde would do anything to see it every day.

Anything for Nora. Anything for her lovely Nora. 

Valerie suddenly scrunch her nose up, "Does anyone smell that?"

The family tries to sniffle the smell as mentioned while the guy by the door had his smile drop within an instant. He looks at Caroline in panic and rush while she tries to find the right time to vamp-speed out of the house.

While the smell had grabbed the attention of The Heretics, Caroline took this chance to vamp-speed out along with the guy. 

Not seconds later, the house exploded to pieces.

**LAST NIGHT: 27 FEBRUARY 2030 - SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL**

The next day goes as usual. The Heretic twin sets out for their classes but aside from their twin argument last night and the awkward atmosphere around them soon after, there was nothing left out of the ordinary. 

Jade and Luna head to their dorm room after classes. Jade sits down on her study table, facing the wall while Luna comes out from the bathroom, situated behind her. 

She has been quiet the entire day, even during lunch and honestly, Jade feels bad. She overstepped last night, screaming at her, insulting her. Luna has been nothing but a great sister, despite showing her lively, child-like side, she has always been there looking out for Jade, just as Jade looks out for her likewise.

Unlike the other Hildegard-Louises, Luna is the most soft-hearted individual. She doesn't believe in violence, nor does she want to attempt to. Ever since they turned into hybrids, drinking blood straight from humans and animals scares her. Even the thought of drinking from a blood bag makes her feel a tiny bit guilty. At times, she would forget about feeding and ends up passing out at the end of the day. 

Jade decides it's time to apologize for the lash out. Being drunk doesn't make an excuse. She needed a sincere apology. Unlike most siblings out there, the twins rarely get into fights or quarrels. A little lecture here and there, yes, but things usually end up with some silly pillow fights and teases. Last night was too much, it hurts both of them not being able to talk to each other for hours.

Closing her book, Jade stands up, walking to the other end of the room where her twin's study table is situated. With her head full of random thoughts, she stands behind Luna silently with her hands around her back as she starts to think about what to say to her. 

To begin with, she lets out a soft sigh, "Luna?" 

Being called upon, Luna keeps her head low and wipes her cheeks before turning back to reveal her red puffy eyes. The sight of that broke Jade's heart even further; all she could ever think was is that it's all her fault. 

Jade made her way to Luna's right, kneeling on one knee to make sure her eye level is below Luna's. The younger twin takes her sister's right hand, putting them in between her hands before looking up to her.

"I am so sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to scream at you, to insult you. I know you are a strong woman, just like Mum. I was drunk last night and I'm not going to take that as an excuse. It was my fault for lashing out at the party and towards you. I-" 

At this point, Jade's voice started to crack as she could feel a huge lump in her throat as her eyes started to well up. 

"I'm really sorry, Luna. Not being able to talk to you the entire day is killing me. We never fought our entire life but last night, it was my fault. I should have listened to you, Luna and I'm sorry."

Luna lifts her left hand, wiping away Jade's tear, "It's okay Jay. I forgive you. Though I'll be honest, it hurts."

Her voice faltered for a moment there and this caused the other twin to plunge herself deeper into the pit of guilt. It slowly consumed her back in and she couldn't look into her sister's eyes any longer. Eventually, she lowers her gaze down to the floor instead. Luna felt Jade's grip on her hands loosen slowly and immediately reassured her after.

"But, you were drunk, Jay." she cranes her neck down slightly to meet her eyes. "And....whatever you spouted out was the truth." nodding her head to agree with Jade's justification. "I should really start having the confidence to stand up for what's wrong and not have you or Mum or Mama to keep fulfilling that job for me-"

"Lu," gripping her hands firmly, Jade looks up with her sorrowful eyes, "It's our duty to do so. We didn't do it because you're weak. We did it because we can't bear to see you potentially becoming like us, like me..." she trailed her words as her voice gets even more vulnerable. 

The tears welled up fast and without comprehending, it began to roll down her cheeks. Her larynx is bobbing as she tries to control her emotions. The oldest watches as her sister broke down for the second time in the same week and her heart clenched tightly seeing as how the reason for it this time was her. 

Jade's lips quivered as she confesses, her voice cracking in between, "You're our little pup, our little angel. our family's sole ray of sunshine," sniffling, she continues, "To see that being stripped away would feel like it does so with our humanity."

Luna's heart sank immediately after, frowning deeper. The reason was all because of one.

It was all because of her angel side.

"You and I may be the anchors to our mother's, but you are the one ensuring this anchor here," she jabs her index finger on her chest to emphasis it, the truth spilling out of her mouth next made her even more emotional than she is now, "maintain its strength to carry out its main duty."

"Jay...." Luna whispered softly under her breath, afraid that speaking too loud could possibly break the whole room. She kneels to the ground in front of Jade and gently palms her wet cheeks. 

Feeling the warmth of her sister caused the younger twin to weep louder. It made her realise how much Luna's presence could affect her a lot. And if she didn't have that, she'll be lost. She would feel empty.

"I love you, Lu. I'm so sorry..." Jade whimpers.

Luna smiled pitifully, running her thumb over her sister's cheeks "Oh, Jay......" 

Encircling her arms around the weeping girl, the older one gently held her closer to her. The warm-hearted action caused Jade to sob heavily, clutching onto her sister as if her smarting words that bombarded Luna a few days ago, felt like it's attacking the conveyer for what she did; her suppressing guilt overwhelmed her in whole.

"I'm incredibly lucky to have an amazing sister like you." Luna muttered in her hair, "You protected me so well, making it hard for others to differentiate who's the oldest here."

She jokingly expressed out, and this had the cooped up Heretic chuckle through her tears.

Luna giggled lightly while nuzzling her face against the soft brunette hair, "15 years.......15 years of having to uphold the duty to be this child-like sister of yours, as her protector whenever Mum and Mama aren't around. You have every right to spill out your deep concerns of me; even if it does hurt. But, the unveiling truth is better than a concealed one. It opened my eyes a little, so,"

Pulling away from the hug gently, she bored her eyes into the watery greens,

"Never apologise for what's needed to be told." the bubbly twin smiled, "Even if it's hard for you to accept, I promise to try my best to stand up for what's right."

Jade lets out a faltering smile before pecking her forehead, "You know, I love you, right?"

"Very clearly, with it being said twice." Luna giggles.

The other twin rolled her eyes, pulling her into another hug, "Yeah, yeah, midget."

The said midget responded to the hug tightly, placing a smooch on Jade's right cheek before confessing, "I love you too, Jay."

Coincidentally, just as they hugged each other, the speaker along the hallway turned on as a voice spoke through, "All students, please report to the assembly hall in 5 minutes. Thank you."

With a puzzled look plastered on both of them, they both proceed to the assembly hall compliantly. 

Dr Saltzman, joined by the teachers by his side, gathered the students for an assembly, announcing something unexpected that none of us expected.

"For ten years, we've gone undetected. Protecting you, protecting our secret, has been our singular mission. Tonight, I need your help to find Landon Kirby... before he exposes us all."

Whispers were heard amongst the students after the announcement was made. It felt as if it was the end of the world. The whole reason they were enrolled into this school was so no one could find out who they were. Unfortunately, no one could have imagined that the one time we allowed a 'human' to be on campus might turn out to be someone like us. 

Once the assembly was dismissed, everyone left their spot and left to their desired destination.

Jade grabs Luna's shoulder, stopping her midway, "Lulu, I'll catch you up later? I won't be long." Luna nods before leaving her spot while Jade makes her way to the front yard.

Just as she was about to approach Josie who is a mile away, she saw MG hugging her before leaving. As MG and her crossed path, he nods in acknowledgement with a smile, greeting her before he left. She walks closer to Josie, only to hear a frantic scream from Penelope.

"AAHHHH AHHH!!! PUT IT OUT!!"

Josie turns away from Penelope to see Jade standing in front of her, she jumps in surprised looking a little guilty.

"Nice burn!" Jade smirks and nods proudly towards Josie as her eyes widen a little.

"You saw that?" 

"Yes, but, I promise I'll zip my lips," Jade reassures her as she does a zip action across her lips. 

Josie chuckles at her as she brings down her pile of books she's holding up on her chest down to her hips. Jade moves to her right around and smiles, "I'll walk you to your room?"

They arrive at the Saltzman twins room and Josie quickly rushes to her table and tidy up her mess, "I'm sorry, this is all a mess." 

Jade scoffs at her comment, "None of this is, compared to the mess in my room. Anyways, where's Lizzie?"

Josie stops rearranging her table and looks around to see that Lizzie isn't here yet. "She's probably with Dad."

Just then, Hope appears in Josie's doorway and not realizing Jade was there, she spoke, "I need your help."

Josie holds up a thick book up to her chest and replies sarcastically, "Three words more than your annual average. Find someone else."

Hope ignores her rejection and proceeds to walk into her room. Just as she was about to shut the door behind her, she noticed Jade there. The Heretic quickly took the signal and let out a fake cough, not wanting to be in the middle of this. 

"I'm just going to head back to my room." Jade smiles towards Hope as she walks closer to the door, "Good night, Josie."

Josie heads closer to her bed and waves towards her, watching Jade leave before sitting down, "Good night, Jade." 

"You're friends with her?" Hope questions curiously.

Josie rolls her eyes internally, feeling a tiny bit piss at her, "What do you want, Hope?" 

Hope lets out a soft sigh, "This stuff with Landon is my fault. I know how to track him, but it involves using dark magic..."

"Well, we're not allowed to use dark magic here, so..."

"Says the girl who just lit her ex on fire."

Josie's eyes widened in shock, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Hope's face shows a slight hint of regret for doing that and quickly corrects herself, "No! I'm just... looking for a kindred spirit in revenge." Josie looks towards Hope as she starts debating whether to help her or not, but still did in the end.

Unknowingly, curious Jade was standing outside Josie's room the entire time, overhearing their entire conversation. Jade pursed her lips knowing this could get Josie in trouble. She lets out a long sigh, not wanting to bother them before heading back to her room.

**PRESENT: 28 FEBRUARY 2030 - SALVATORE BOARDING SCHOOL**

_**Luna's POV** _

I left the room a while after once I was being told by Jade that she has to attend to something first, which got me confused about her recent whereabouts since two nights ago. 

_She better not be causing trouble again...._

Dismissing those thoughts away, I head down to the memorial library. Since it's game day, there aren't many active classes going on at the moment. Close to 3 quads of the entire school are probably present for the game and I, for one, am not the kind of person who enjoys sports as compared to Jay. Rather than entertaining myself with something I don't truly find relishing, perhaps I'd spend my time catching up on my studies from my recent classes. Well, to be fair, I was present in class but the only thing running through my mind at that moment was the disturbing names Jade told we were called as, after the whole tragic episode she caused. 

Having it being mentioned, my thoughts directly brought me to those said names, that were hardly concealed within my in-depth mind.

_Abomination._

_Freak._

I mentally winced at it.

The more it continuously echoes, the wrenching my heart is on every beat.

My breath hitched for a second, trying to resist the profound pain on my chest. I stopped on my tracks in the middle of the empty hallway as I clenched my eyes tightly to prevent the burning tears from forming, along with the fistful grasp on my top and chest. With a few breaths in and out, I released a wavered sigh. I loosened the grip on my top while my eyes slowly opened. Once collecting my thoughts in, I sniffled my seemingly runny nose and simply resumed my way to the library.

The stained feeling on my chest hurts me, to the point where I didn't even know where I was heading or what I was doing. Surprisingly and by sheer luck, I ended up finding an empty spot to sit on in this crowded library. To add to my relief, thankfully, a whole table to myself so I could concentrate better.

It's complicated for me to do so when I'm sitting with someone. They would just distract me from my main focus and at the end of the day, nothing goes inside my head. Just the waves of laughter and jokes being spread amongst ourselves were being recalled instead. 

I plop my bag on the chair by my right and pull out the necessary textbooks from Introduction to Magical History. After setting the necessary items on the table, I shifted myself a little for a comfortable position before flipping open my textbook. Propping my left elbow on the table, I lean my head against my formed fist as my eyes skim through the pages, with my fingers swiping every one of them until it stops on the page I wanted to look at. Draping my right leg over my left, I began to read through the chapter.

My mind and attention were too occupied on the page, not realising a presence in front of me. But as soon as their shadow loomed over and without any time to comprehend, a familiar voice was being heard.

"I-Is this seat taken?"

I looked up and immediately, my face started to flush.

Joseph.

_Oh, no......w-wait! Do I look decent enough? Should I- Oh God, his eyes......it's so blue......_

_I wonder how it's like to wake up to those eyes......because I can't stop staring at it from this distance. How could I possibly do so if I were a foot away from him? Just thinking about it, I'm sure I won't be able to succumb from it..._

Then my mind paused.

_Wait, I just realised...._

_IT'S BLUE LIKE MRS FLUFFY'S!!!_

_AHHHHHHHHH! HOW DO I SLEEP KNOWING THAT MRS FLUFFY'S EYES ARE IDENTICAL TO HIS?!_

_THIS IS LUNAPHOBIC!_

Being so indulged into it, my conscious mind took me back to reality after some time, signalling me that those said pairs of blue eyes are filled with self-consciousness and curiosity. 

I blinked away and gave him a nervous smile, "It's all yours."

He was hesitant to take a seat but nonetheless does so after returning a shy smile. As he was preoccupied with his self, I couldn't help but get swoop into fantasy land again.

My brown eyes began to scale down from his silked combed hair, to his squared framed adorable glasses, and then his perky.......lips......presumably soft.

I suppose if I kiss-

My eyes went wide.

_D-Did I....just say I want to......kiss him? But I mean! His......his lips look soft....and complementing it with the eyes? Is God trying to kill me?_

_He is the definition of Prince Eric EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!! MY HEART!!!_

I glance on his lips and eyes simultaneously, not knowing which to focus on more.

Unknowingly, my attention was solely centred on him and given by how his movements had stopped, I came to realise that I've been doing it for quite some time and now his attention was on me.

I got startled by the gaze and quickly buried my nose back to my book to hide my dark shaded blush. From the corner of my eye, I could see him blushing as well with a hint of a small grin plastered on his face as he proceeds to take a seat.

I kept my gaze on the book, still, but felt a pair of eyes lingered on me. Peering up, I saw Joseph staring at me. Once our eyes were parallel to each other, we instantly froze.

Our cheeks are slowly and gradually turning pink and not seconds later, an even darker shade. None of us dared to break it off. Instead, we let the blue and brown swirls consume us. It was lovely indeed, really, but sadly, moments like this won't last for long. As if sensing it, we instantly broke the connection and frantically dive back to our main purpose.

Picking up my pen, I jot down my notes while hiding my overheated face behind my side curls that were hung like curtains. Clearly, he's still looking at me but not wanting to lose focus, I strain my mind back to the page.

"L-Luna?"

Hearing my name being called upon, I swiftly lifted my head up, "Yes?"

He started fidgeting in his seat, fiddling and twirling with his pen as if he was afraid to sound out what he wanted to say. 

He croaked out, "A-Are you okay?"

All I could ever respond to at that moment is tilting my head like a lost puppy. He saw the puzzled reaction I gave out so he elaborated his question further.

"I-I just....I saw what happened at the party two nights ago and you were really upset yesterday so I....I was just worried." he trailed off.

I frowned.

_He's worried about me....._

The sudden drop of expression causes him to fall in a fit of stutters, "I-I'm sorry for bringing it up! I-I didn- I-It wasn't intentiona-"

"Joseph, hey, no. It's alright." I quickly reassured him while I placed my hand over his on the table out of subconsciousness.

He nearly jolted up from his seat because it's unexpected, especially a bold move coming from me but soon felt his tension loosen slightly. I assumed he had calmed down. Though that's not the case. 

Straining my ears a little, I hear his heart pounding hard and fast against his chest as if it was trying to break the walls within. I wondered what made him feel this way but then remembered the touch. Looking at him in worry, all I saw was how flushed he looks but also the suppressing smile he tries to hide.

_W-What does that mean? Oh, goodness, is there something on my face? Is that why he was staring at me the whole time?!_

I mentally pull my hair in embarrassment.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IN THE NAME OF THE HEAVENLY UNICORN GOD, SPARE ME PLEASE! TAKE ALL THE COOKIES IF YOU HAVE TO!_

"I-I'm sorry," he started, "I just couldn't bear to see you upset. You're someone that's full of light a-and it's just out of place when you're not, so y-yeah...." 

He sheepishly rubs his nape while looking down, taking a few glances on our glued hands. 

I blushed once again, "T-Thank you for worrying over me but I'm fine. Really."

God, I hate lying. But I don't want anyone else to worry about me because they'll be too fixated on my problems rather than theirs. I'm sure everyone has one but it's either they're not saying it out loud or lying through their teeth, just so they could conceal the truth within. 

I'm enough of a burden to them as I already am.

"You're doing that again...."

I got startled, "E-Excuse me?"

"I-I mean," he fumbled with his glasses, "Y-You have this tone whenever you u-um l-lie. I-I heard you using it when you told your sister that yesterday..." he starts to panic after, looking as if he's trying to clear an upcoming assumption, "I-I wasn't stalking you or anything, I-I swear!! I-I happened to walk past-"

"J-Joseph! Joseph!" 

He stopped his rambling and looked at me with his frightened eyes, afraid I was going to snap at him after but I conveyed my reassurance through his eyes from mine and soon began to see the quivering lighten.

I pointed it out in disbelief, "I.....I have a specific tone when I.....l-lie?"

His eyes wandered around the room avoiding my gaze, "W-Well, I could sense it. It was kind of o-obvious to me."

Hunching my upper body forward, I stared at the table feeling rather astounded by it.

_I-I didn't know that.....So much for lying when you aren't fully an expert on it._

Joseph continues, "Y-You know, you can always talk to me about it. S-Sometimes, it's best to talk it out with someone, to help you feel a little better. W-Which you don't have to with me, that is! I-I mean I'm just saying that if you don't have anyone else to comfortably do so, I-I'm all ears."

I took in what he said and thought about it.

_Maybe......talking it out with someone could help ease the pressure. I mean, clearly, I've stated it to Jay when she had her breakdown. We all have our limits. We'll combust at one point, somehow...._

_But...._

_Will he understand it?_

Contemplating for a moment, I licked my dry lips in nervousness and decided to ask him this instead,

"H-Have you ever had anyone call you names that you truly detest? Names that could potentially hurt you emotionally."

He tittered in return, "L-Lots of times. 'Loser', mostly but I try not to take it to heart," pursing his lips for a moment, he continues, "then the word 'freak' was brought up...."

When the forbidden word was brought into the conversation, the throbbing pain returned. But this time round, it puts in a little more pressure into it, due to how deeply saddened I was to hear that he had gone through it as well.

"Back in middle school, the kids used to bully me for being so isolated, never talking to anyone but myself," he chuckles under his breath, "But uh being a huge Star Wars nerd, I collected a lego set of it and it's the only thing that keeps me at bay."

I smiled warmly, "Like me with Mrs Fluffy...."

Joseph reflected it back and softly nodded, "Exactly. So every day, I'd always made sure that I brought along my R2D2 Lego figurine to school. I guess you could say, my only friend. In between classes, I would play with it and occasionally make all the necessary sound effects."

After ending his sentence, he suddenly got all shy and avoided my eyes.

_AHHHHHHHHHHH HE IS SO ADORABLE!!!! WITTLE JOSEPH TALKING TO HIS WITTLE FRIEND._

I giggled before mumbling, "Cute...."

If I wasn't mistaken, I could briefly feel a jolt from his hand where my hand was in contact with. Pushing the glasses up on the steepy nose of his, he drifts his eyes down towards the table as the blush on his face continuously spreads. 

Somehow, I wonder if we ever had a wire connected to each other because currently, I'm in the same situation as well.

But God......he looks so......pure.

Mirroring his actions as well, I hid my grin.

Not long after, Joseph composed himself and resumed, "S-So, yeah. Despite the horrible treatment, I attempt not to let it get the best of me because,"

Pushing up the pursed lips by the corner, he shrugs nonchalantly,

"I'm me. I can't change who I am just to please those that aren't me. Being me is what makes me happy, and that's the only thing that matters."

Silence is what I was able to produce at that moment.

"My adoptive parents used to tell me that those kids are just jealous that they aren't special like I am." he chuckles, "Well, actually not just me. I believe we're all special in our own ways."

I stared. Blankly.

His words were flowing inside me, making it seem as if it was some cure to the recurring pain. And it actually is, somewhat. I felt myself drowning in a pool of serenity. It was as if the pain wasn't there in the first place.

The silence was brewing once every second passed. I guess it felt like minutes because he was starting to feel a little awkward and left hanging.

"D-Do you u-uh-"

"Same."

He snapped his head up to look at me in puzzlement. 

I think I should. Hating the fact that I could possibly burden them, but,

I'm at my peak. 

With my faltered eyes, I explained, "Umm, the night of the party, Jade confronted the werewolf...... because of it..."

Before he could question me on the brief explanation, I continued,

"What he said was something that is quite afflicting and......rather invidious to our kind." 

Holding back the incoming tears, I purge out the words,

"Freak. Abomination."

My voice was splattered. I could hardly swallow the bulk of saliva in my throat.

Manoeuvring my brown orbs to my right, I quickly wipe away the drop of tear that has successfully rolled down, quite oblivious to the blue ones that are following my every movement. I was too absorbed into my own bubble of hectic emotions to even notice it.

The hand under mine starts to move. And before I knew it, it grasped onto mine completely.

I glanced over and looked at it. He runs his thumb over my dorsum, sending tranquil waves throughout the manic cells in my body. It was a simple gesture but yet, it calms me down.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..." his voice filled with vulnerability as the blue orbs skims through mine in pity, "You and your sister don't deserve all of it."

I sniffled and choked out, "I-I just don't understand how my family could go through all that during their time and ...... I honestly couldn't imagine all the pain and rejection they've had to endure-"

The quivering in my voice started to occur and I knew I had to pause to tame it, but the reassurance given by him was what had me build up the courage to continue not long after.

"I hated it," shaking my head constantly as I keep my eyes shut to prevent my tears from falling, "I hated that everyone is treating people like us unfairly. Like we weren't supposed to exist in this world......"

He quickly corrected me, "But you did," with his free hand cupping over our stacked ones, his eyes proceeded to bore into mine, "the existence of your kind changes the perspective view of those who are currently facing the same issues too. I mean, The Heretics invaded Mystic Falls years back and proved to those who believe that they are what they called 'abomination' and 'freak', that they aren't living up to those names. You guys are powerful beings and," he chuckles in disbelief, "a vampire and a witch in one? How awesome is that? Also, siphoning off magic from any creature is just.....wow."

I laughed at his amazement, not after, his followed in pursuit.

Once it dies down, he ends off, "You guys are special," his eyes went soft along with his tone after, "......you are special."

There was a brief moment where the sparks were igniting brightly. Our eyes are affixed as if the blue and browns are in the midst of mashing together up. At one point, mine glided down towards the captivating lips. 

Noticing the action, he does the same to mine as well. 

It was without warning, our lips are slowly closing in without our consent. I wasn't fazed by it, and neither does he, but the moment was too good to be wasted. Everything about it was rather alluring, for what I can describe it as. The force attraction was hard to resist, and I've never had a second to reject it. I just let it guide me.

* _Buzzzzz_ *

I awoken from my state and nearly jumped out of my seat. Our faces weren't that close, considering the moment only lasted for a second, but, as always, we were coated in deep crimson red. We lean back while he coughs and clears his throat to dismiss the awkwardness. 

I palmed my heated cheeks.

_T-That.....did not just happen...._

_And, mother of unicorns, he smells so good too......his eyes up close...._

_Brilliant, it has been confirmed. I will succumb from it._

Realizing the source that severed the connection, I grabbed my phone from the table to open up the received message,

_Jay ;p : Lu, could you meet me back in our room? Important._

My forehead creased in worry.

_Did something happen to her? Oh, please tell me she didn't get into another fight....._

_I swear if she did...._

"Everything okay?" 

I shook away the thoughts and looked up to see his concerned face.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, everything is fine. Just that, my sister texted me to meet her back in our room. She said it's important"

I sprung up from my seat and sadly, my hand in his was immediately snatched away. A sad pout formed on his face for a brief second, though it wasn't displayed fully, my eyes didn't fail to catch that.

I miss his warmth already.

Once done packing my things up, I hung my strap over my left shoulder and faced him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for having to leave you here all by yoursel-"

"N-No no, it's okay!! Like you've mentioned, it's important."

I pouted sadly, "But I feel bad though....."

He softly chuckles, "Hey,"

Joseph stood up and gently took my hands in his, "don't be, okay? I'm sure your sister needs you now. We can always meet up again," then he fumbles after, "T-That is if you want to! I-I really enjoy your company s-so I was just suggesting if you needed a study buddy o-or-"

Without giving him the chance to continue on, I pulled him by the hands a little closer to me and proceeded to peck his left cheek.

Dare I ask, I wonder where I get the confidence from. But after today, he deserved that.

As I took a look at his reaction, all he had on was a face of bafflement and assuming he never thought I would actually do THAT.

I wasn't really quite disturbed by it, my action that is. The past two days had been taking a toll on me, emotionally. With the recent event with Ava as well, it adds more weight to it and I was close to shutting out everyone again.

I thought I was close to doing it once more but,

Joseph.....

His words are the reason I wasn't able to successfully fall back into that pit of isolation.

To think with the charming, adorable face he has, he could also be such a sweetheart behind all of it.

I gave him a genuine smile, "I enjoy your presence too...."

It took a while for him to get back to reality and when he did, his dimples popped as he smiled back, "I-I'm glad."

The beating of my heart was echoing through my cochlea. It was fast. It was loud. Then I heard another, which I'm sure it was Joseph's.

Magically synched.

We stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's presence once more before we parted. Straining my ears slightly, I listened carefully to his soothing heartbeat, being in tune with mine. I was about to depart for dreamland again until I remembered the message Jay sent, preventing me from pursuing my venture.

"U-Um," I cleared my throat, "I-I should best be on my way now."

He stammered, "O-Oh! Y-Yeah yeah, sure."

Tightly gripping onto my strap, I look up and bid timidly, "Bye."

He pushes up his glasses and breathes out, "Bye."

And with that, I brushed past him and made a beeline towards the hallway. Just a few steps away from the library, I stopped in my tracks.

_I just want to see his face one last time....._

I complied to my own request.

Glancing over my shoulder, I look at him and there he is,

Doing the same as well.

We exchanged smiles once again, and not wanting to procrastinate any longer, I turned back to cover my never-ending blush and quickly made my way to my room.

_**Jade's POV** _

Today is game day and honestly, I'm not really looking forward to it. Even though I stopped playing for 2 years, it's nothing new. We lose every year playing against those weak humans all because we have to keep our secrets safe. Now with Landon out in the run, the chance of us getting outed is higher. 

I speed walk through the ground floor of this massive school while I fix my collar and skirt. I stopped in my tracks after seeing Hope standing in front of an SUV with her arms crossed, looking down at a guy who slid out underneath the car, holding onto the sway bar. Using my vampire hearing, I eavesdropped into her convo.

"It is now." Rafael stood up showing her the broken sway bar he just wrenched from Dr Saltzman's SUV. "You're going after Landon. If you want this car to work, I'm going with you."

Hope rolls her eyes in frustration, "You should stay out of it. He's a liar and a thief."

 _Seems like she was close with Landon._ I thought to myself.

A scoff came out from Rafael, thinking Hope is being dramatic. He shakes his head lightly, "He took a stupid knife!"

"Nothing in this school is a stupid anything!"

Just as I was to eavesdrop any further, a voice distracted me.

"Okay, so let's cancel it! I mean, it's a joke anyway. We can't use our powers so we suck!"

 _Josie_. 

Saying her name made me realize what happened last night. I can't believe she would actually do such a spell with Hope Mikaelson and it's not just any spell. It's a bloody black magic spell, for God sake! I follow where the direction of her voice came from and walks slowly towards it to see Dr Saltzman took his leave. 

"Wait, who's we??" Lizzie frowns after realizing what her father mentioned earlier.

I overheard her question and stepped in, "I'm pretty sure that'll be Dr Saltzman, Hope and the new hunk." Lizzie looks at me with her eyebrows furrowed. I smiled towards her and continued, "The tall dark-skinned guy who looks like Prince Charming? I saw them." I pointed towards the entrance, "Out by the entrance."

Josie fakes a smile, "Jade! What are you doing here?"

I shrugged returning her a smile, "Just wanted to talk to you before the game." 

Lizzie narrows her eyes towards me as she looks back and forth between me and her twin. "Wait. Are you two......" she points at us, "friends again?"

I turned to the brunette in which she did the same and smiled as our eyes met. 

"Yeah, we are." She replied, making the blonde twin present a shocked face before she spread her arms and embraced me.

The taller blonde slaps her books lightly on my back, interlocking her fingers, "It's so good to have you back Jade!!" she let's go of me and perks up, "Oh! We have a new spot open up this year! Up for a game?"

I scoffed sarcastically, "And have the humans mock us again?" I shake my head and chuckles, "I don't think so."

Lizzie's face showed a face of disgust at the mention of those humans for a second until it changed, "Come on! It's been a while since we've played together!"

It's true. The main, crucial reason as to why I left the team was because of my friendship with Josie. I couldn't even bear to see her in school, let alone play football with her. After thinking it through for a while, I decided to just go for it.

"Well then," I huffed in determination, "count me in!" 

I took my leave after, completely forgetting to talk to Josie on the conversation she had with Hope last night, and ran back to my room. Knowing that Luna took her phone with her, considering how it's not in its usual spot, I sent in a text, notifying her that it was important and told her to meet me in our room.


End file.
